Listen To Your Heart
by HexenGrimm4ever
Summary: Detective Nick Burkhardt is in love and about to propose to the woman of his dreams. But when he meets a mysterious blonde woman, his entire world goes spiraling out of control. This story explores what would have happened if Nick had followed Adalind instead of letting her walk away on that fateful day the two met. This story is a work in progress, so stay tuned for more!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Hank, what are you doing?" Nick asked as he walked towards his partner, who was leaning against the front passenger door of his car.

Nick had just walked out of the jewelry store, holding up a small velvet box containing a shiny engagement ring.

"Testing out the new equipment and getting a picture of you while you're still young and innocent" Hank responded as he checked out the photo he had just taken with his camera.

"Oh, well I am getting married once, not four times" Nick replied, clearly making fun of his colleague's past love relationship mishaps.

"Oh, you're a happily-ever-after guy!"

"Yeah!" he said as he leaned on the passenger door that Hank had just opened.

Nick heard the sound of a woman laughing across the street. He turned his head to see where the angelic music was coming from, and there she was; the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. She had just walked out of the coffee shop with another woman, whom he assumed was a work colleague. But it didn't really matter; he only had eyes for the blond beauty.

"Detective, what are you looking at? You just bought a ring" Hank said when he noticed Nick was staring at the woman.

"That's not what I'm looking at" Nick replied, shaking his head.

"Come on, don't ruin her for me."

"No, she wears Armani, makes low-six figures, drives a BMW, and is falling for a senior partner at her law firm. Nothing but trouble, Hank."

"Hey, why can't you just look at her ass like the rest of us?" Hank said as he went around the car to open the door on the driver's side.

"I can't" Nick responded, still leaning on the car door.

"Come on Nick, we have a call" he heard his partner say.

Despite what he had just told Hank, Nick couldn't help it; he felt this indescribable desire that pushed him to turn his head so he could look at the mystery blond woman again. She had just parted ways with her friend and was now walking on the sidewalk. She lifted her head and noticed he was looking at her. She smiled back at him as she continued to walk down the street. Nick had no idea why, but he felt incredibly drawn to her; he couldn't keep his eyes off her. A flame had been ignited deep down inside of him, a warm feeling he had never experienced before. And then it happened; Nick felt a jolt of electricity run through him. In the blink of an eye, the beautiful goddess had turned into a terrifying creature.

* * *

Adalind walked out of the coffee shop with her colleague Samantha. They had met to discuss an important client case they were both working on at the law firm. Samantha had an appointment she needed to get to, so the two said their goodbyes and started walking in opposite directions. Adalind suddenly sensed she was being watched, so she lifted her head and glanced across the street. She immediately noticed the man who was staring at her, a smile spread across his lips. 'Oh wow, he's gorgeous' she thought to herself, smiling back at the handsome stranger. Then, his striking blue eyes suddenly turned black; and in them, she watched herself morph into the ugly decaying being that lurked inside of her. This had never happened to her before; never had she lost control of her emotions and woged into her Hexenbiest self without meaning to. This could only mean one thing; the man staring back at her was a Grimm.

She still remembered the stories her mother had told her when she was a little girl, about these men and women who had the ability to see past the surface of their skin, into the dark depths of their soul. These superior beings were strong forces to be feared, but Adalind had always dreamed of meeting one someday to find out for herself. As she became a woman, she had often fantasized about encountering such a man to experience his power, and possibly, discover why Grimms were considered so special. She now knew why; for the first time in her life, Adalind felt vulnerable… and it was all because of him.

As she woged back to her human form, Adalind realized by the look on the man's face that he had seen who she was… or rather what she was. She forced herself to look away and to keep walking. Her heart was beating at a frenetic pace. She needed to get away from him as fast as she could. But deep down, a tiny voice was telling her to look at him again, to walk towards him, to take his hand into hers, to kiss him, to… 'What are you thinking?' Adalind silently told herself. 'Keep walking! He's a Grimm! He will kill you!'

So despite every muscle in her body begging her to run towards him, she maintained her eyes in front of her and kept on walking. But soon, she heard footsteps behind her. And the voice of the man who, unbeknownst to her, had already captured her heart and soul.

* * *

Nick thought he was hallucinating at first; he couldn't possibly have seen what he thought he did. After all, he wasn't a character trapped in some fairy tale; this was real life. How could this breathtaking woman he had been gazing at so suddenly turn into a decaying corpse horror movies were made of? Was he going crazy? And then, just as quickly as she had disappeared, the stunning beauty came back. But she no longer was smiling at him; instead, she looked away and kept on walking away from him.

Something had happened inside of him, something he couldn't ignore; a change had occurred, but he didn't know how to explain it. His heart was beating fast, and his chest was hurting like it was about to explode. What was this strange sensation that had taken over him? He had no time to stand around and try to figure it out; she was getting away. He had to… no, he needed to follow her. He couldn't let her walk away from him. So he started running after her, completely oblivious to his partner shouting at him, asking him where the hell he was going. Little did Nick Burkhardt realize that he was chasing after the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Wait!" Nick yelled as he ran after the mystery woman.

She was walking incredibly fast despite wearing high heels, but Nick finally managed to catch up with her. When he got close enough to touch her, he stopped running and gently grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn around.

"Hey, couldn't you hear me calling you?" he told her, out of breath.

"I'm sorry… I didn't" she said, looking down at the ground.

Nick noticed she was avoiding his gaze, and it bothered him. Not because he hated when people didn't look at him when he spoke to them, which happened a lot when he interrogated suspects, but rather because he couldn't get enough of her beautiful blue eyes.

"What happened back there?" he asked her.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about" she muttered, still staring at the floor.

He couldn't stand her ignoring him, so he gently lifted her chin towards him, forcing her to look into his eyes. Her skin felt so soft underneath his fingers, and that warm feeling he had sensed earlier came rushing back… what was it about this woman that made him feel this way?

She was looking at him, but he could sense she was nervous about something. Her perfect pink lips were quivering slightly, as though she was struggling to keep her emotions together.

"I don't know what's going on here" Nick said. "But I need to find out" he whispered, moving his gaze from her mouth back to her eyes.

"I still don't know what you're referring to" she said, her voice a little shaky.

"Why are you lying to me? You and I both know something happened when our eyes met. And I have a feeling you know more than you're letting on. This has never happened to me before… and I know I'm not crazy."

"Why don't you tell me what you think you saw?" she replied, this time in a defiant tone.

Nick realized he was still holding her chin; he didn't want to, but he finally gathered the strength to let go of her. But the warmth of her skin had left his fingers tingling.

"All right" he told her. "You looked at me and I saw you… I saw you turn into… something I can't describe" he managed to say.

"I see… why don't you try and describe it? Because I'm really curious to know what you claim you saw me turn into."

'She's incredible' he thought to himself. Why didn't she just admit to what had happened already? Unless… she was scared of what he might do to her.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you… I just want to understand what happened" he said in a soft voice.

"I can't explain something to you if I don't know what it is you think you saw" she responded.

"Oh, come on!" he shouted. "You know full well what happened, that's why you were trying to get away from me!"

"I wasn't running away; I'm late for a meeting" she said, turning away again.

"No way" he said, grabbing her arm and forcing her to turn around to face him. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what you saw."

"What I saw? I thought this was about what you saw…"

"You saw something too" he interrupted. "Don't try to deny it. You… you felt it too, didn't you?"

His last words had caught her off-guard and she started to blush. She looked even more beautiful he thought; if that was even possible. Nick suddenly felt an urge to take her in his arms and kiss her. He had no idea why he desired her so much, but he just couldn't help it. He slowly swallowed his saliva, as if it would somehow help control his impulse to make her his.

"I know you did" he whispered, gently lifting her chin towards him.

* * *

This time, Adalind didn't try to avoid his gaze. She looked deeply into his gorgeous blue eyes and got lost in them. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach, her heart beating faster, her legs going numb. He had this powerful effect on her; she wanted nothing more than to throw herself in his arms and give into temptation. She was trying so hard to keep herself from woging again, that she suddenly felt light-headed.

The Grimm, who was staring into her eyes, noticed right away that something was wrong with her and caught her on time, right before she fainted in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Hey, can you hear me?" Adalind heard the Grimm say as he gently patted her face with one hand, while his other arm was wrapped around her.

His touch felt so warm and comforting that she wanted to pretend like she was still unconscious just so she could remain in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately saw the look of concern written all over his face.

"Are you all right?" he asked, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Yeah, I'm ok" she responded in a soft voice. "I'm sorry… I don't know what happened."

"Don't worry about it" he replied, still holding her in his arms.

Their eyes locked and their gaze remained transfixed on one another, slowly sliding down to each other's mouth. Their faces moved closer, until their lips almost touched.

* * *

Nick could sense the heat emanating from her skin, and again he felt extremely drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. But before he could kiss her, she pulled away from his embrace.

"I should go" he heard her say in an almost inaudible voice.

"No… please don't" he blurted out, instinctively taking her hand in his.

He was about to pull her closer to him when he felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. He wanted nothing more than to ignore it, but he had left so unexpectedly that he assumed Hank was the one calling him to inquire about where he had gone. He grabbed his phone and answered it, without checking the caller ID.

"Hey Hank, I'm sorry…" he answered.

But it wasn't his partner on the phone; it was his girlfriend Juliette. His girlfriend… whom he had just purchased an engagement ring for… and whom he had completely forgotten about the second he had laid eyes on this woman standing before him… whose name he still ignored.

"Juliette, I'm sorry… I'm in the middle of something. I'm gonna have to call you back" he said, hanging up before she could say anything else. "I'm sorry about that" he uttered, turning his attention back to the beautiful stranger to whom he somehow felt extremely connected to.

"Was that your girlfriend?" she casually asked.

"Um, yeah…" he responded, carefully observing her reaction.

He had no idea why, but he was hoping she'd be jealous. 'What is going on with me?' he asked himself. There he was, wishing that a woman he had just met would be upset by the fact he had a girlfriend.

"Listen, I think you should sit down somewhere and take it easy for a while" he told her.

"I'm fine" she responded, looking away from him.

"You fainted. I know you're definitely not going to agree to get checked out by a doctor, so at least just sit down with me and have a coffee" he said.

"Really, I'm ok…"

"I insist" he interrupted. "Please."

She glanced at him again, and he could sense she was slowly changing her mind.

"Fine, but just for a little while" she finally agreed.

"Great" he said with a smile.

He led her back to the same coffee shop he had seen her come out of. He asked her to sit down while he ordered some coffee. When he came back to the table, he sat down in front of her. As he handed her the cup, he brushed her fingers with his. He felt another rush of emotions run through him as she looked up at him. Nick couldn't help but stare at her… yet again.

"You never told me your name" he said after a moment.

"That's because you never asked" she answered with a smirk.

"True" he replied, smiling back at her.

"Adalind" she said softly.

"Adalind" he repeated. "I'm Nick."

"Nice to meet you, Nick."

"Really? I could swear you were trying to run away from me before" he chuckled.

"I told you, I was late for a meeting" she said.

"So why are you here with me now?" he asked.

"Because you insisted I sit down and have coffee with you" she responded. "Any more questions for me, detective?"

"How do you know I'm a cop?" Nick asked, furrowing his brow.

"I didn't, I just guessed" she said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Ok, two can play this game… you're an attorney, aren't you?"

He noticed her eyes widen in surprise, which led him to believe he was right.

"Lucky guess" he smirked before she could say anything.

They remained silent for a while, just looking at each other, drinking their coffee. Nick still wanted to understand what had happened before. And he wasn't going to give up until he did. Without realizing it, he took Adalind's hand. She raised her eyes to look at him; and it felt incredible.

"Adalind, what happened back there? Please don't deny it; something happened… to both of us."

"I... I don't know what you mean."

"Why do you keep lying to me? You know full well what I'm talking about. Just tell me..." he pleaded with her.

He noticed tears were beginning to form in her eyes. He didn't want her to cry, he just wanted her to be honest with him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just… I'm trying to understand."

"I know what you are" she finally said, her voice clearly shaky.

"Yes, you know I'm a cop."

"No, I mean… I know you're a Grimm."

Nick had no idea what she was referring to. What the hell was a Grimm?

"A what?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

"A Grimm" she repeated, this time with hesitation.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he told her.

* * *

'Oh my God' Adalind thought to herself. 'He has no idea who he really is.' She suddenly felt safer, for a reason she couldn't explain. She looked down at his hand, which was still holding hers. She squeezed it gently and glanced up at him again, gazing into his clear blue eyes. He was staring back at her, searching her eyes for the answer to his question.

"What's a Grimm?" he whispered.

"So you don't know then" she said.

"Know what?"

"What you are."

"I… I don't understand."

"You're special, Nick" she breathed.

He leaned forward and moved his head closer to hers until their faces were only a few inches apart. She could smell his cologne; the delicious scent was intoxicating. She looked down at his lips, feeling the urge to kiss him so she could taste them. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to keep her emotions in check. When she opened them again, Nick was looking at her, or rather at her lips. Perhaps he was facing the same struggle she was, desperately wanting to kiss her, but trying to extinguish the fire before it got out of control.

"So are you" he finally whispered. "I don't know what it is about you, but ever since I laid eyes on you, I can't get you out of my mind."

He was stroking her hand with his thumb, sending shivers down her spine. Her heart started to beat faster at the sound of his words. 'I can't stop thinking about you either' she desperately wanted to tell him.

"I really should go" she uttered instead, slipping her hand from underneath his, her entire body screaming in pain as she did so.

She got up from her chair and walked out the door, forcing herself not to look back. She knew full well she would soon hear his footsteps following her, his voice calling her name. Even so, she had no choice; she needed to escape now, before it was too late. But it already was; she had fallen for the Grimm.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Nick remained seated, deciding whether to follow her or let her walk away. But it didn't take him long to figure out what he wanted, what he needed to do. He quickly jumped out of his chair and ran out the door. He noticed she had already reached the end of the street, and that she was about to turn the corner.

"Adalind!" he yelled, hoping she would turn around.

But she didn't; she turned the corner and disappeared from his sight. Nick ran down the street as fast as he could. When he turned the corner, he ended up in an alley. It seemed empty, but he could sense Adalind's presence. He ran his eyes from left to right, searching for her.

"Adalind, I know you're here" he said. "Please come out, I just want to talk."

Silence. But Nick knew she could hear him. His heart told him so.

"Adalind" he repeated.

Still nothing.

* * *

Nick had called her name again, but she kept quiet. She was hidden behind a dumpster, trying her best to remain completely silent. But her heart was racing so fast, she swore he would be able to hear it. She wanted to come out of her hiding spot, but she forced herself not to. 'You can't do this Adalind… he's a Grimm for God's sake!'

She heard his footsteps again, but this time they seemed to walk away from her, back onto the street. She remained silent until she could no longer hear anything, and then let out a sigh. He was gone. She thought she would feel relieved, but instead she was heartbroken. As much as she hated to admit it, she wished he had continued searching for her and found her. But he hadn't; so she assumed his infatuation with her had only been a brief moment of insanity. She felt the tears coming, tried her best to swallow them back in, but to no avail; they had already started streaming down her face.

"Stop it" she muttered to herself. "He's a Grimm… did you really think he would fall for you?"

She wiped her tears away and walked out of her hiding place. She came around the dumpster and almost bumped into him; Nick was standing right in front of her.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away? I'm a cop, remember?" he said in a soft voice.

He slowly walked closer to her, and placed both his hands around her arms. He looked into her eyes with such wonder that it made her blush.

"Adalind…" he whispered, his gaze moving to her lips.

She knew what was coming, and this time, the voice inside of her remained quiet. Instead, Adalind listened to her heart. She surrendered and let it happen; Nick leaned in and gently kissed her.

* * *

Adalind's lips felt incredibly soft against his. Nick kissed her tenderly at first, trying not to scare her off. But soon, he couldn't hold back anymore; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately, like they were the only two people left in the world. As he explored the inside of her mouth, and gently ran his hands up the back of her neck and through her hair, the warm feeling he was now familiar with invaded his entire body. His heart was beating fast, but he didn't mind; in fact, he enjoyed the rush. Every inch of him craved her, wanted her all for himself. And he could sense she desired him just as much.

"Nick" she breathed between her lips.

Hearing her whisper his name made his insides melt. He tightened his hold on her, and continued kissing her with increased passion. After a moment, much to his disappointment, Adalind broke the kiss. However, she remained in his arms, obviously not wanting to let him go either. She glanced up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Adalind, I'm sorry" he said. "I don't know what came over me, I just… I just had to feel you."

"No, you don't need to apologize" she whispered. "I wanted you to kiss me from the moment I saw you" she admitted.

Nick smiled; so she clearly felt the same way he did about her.

"But… I don't think we should. As much as we both want to, we should end this now… before it's too late."

"What do you mean? Before what's too late?" he asked, confused by her words.

"Nick, you and I, we're just not meant for each other. Our union is toxic; history has always been against us…"

"What are you talking about? History? We just met!" he said, pulling her closer. "Does this have to do with what you told me I was? A Grimm?"

"Have you forgotten about what you saw me turn into earlier?" she asked.

Nick realized he had actually forgotten about the horrifying creature she had become in the span of a few seconds. As much as he had been terrified at first, the fear had quickly gone away and been replaced by a strong desire to know her… to feel her.

"So are you now admitting that I did indeed see what I did?" he asked.

"Nick, just forget you ever met me…" she said, pulling out of his arms.

"I can't!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand so she wouldn't try to escape again. "I can't explain any of this, and why this is all happening so fast, but I just can't let you walk out of my life… there's something about you that just makes me feel… alive."

She suddenly looked down, avoiding his gaze. Nick lifted her chin and forced her to look at him; she was crying. He felt a twinge of pain run through him.

"Adalind, I know this is going to sound crazy… but I need you" he said in a whisper.

* * *

Adalind couldn't resist; when she heard Nick say he needed her, she threw herself back into his arms and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her again, making her feel safe, despite of who he was. She lost herself in his embrace, letting their lips do the talking… until his cellphone vibrated again.

She reluctantly let go of him, suspecting that the person trying to reach him was none other than his girlfriend. And judging by the look on Nick's face as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, she knew she was right. However, instead of answering the call, he let it go to his voicemail and turned his attention back to her.

"I'm sorry about that" he said, reaching for her.

But Adalind took a step back; not because she wanted to get away from him, but because she was trying to convince herself that it was the only right thing to do… he was committed to someone else. The last few hours had been intense, but this love-at-first-sight fairy tale had to come to an end. Now.

"I have to go" she said, walking away from him.

"Adalind, don't… please" he said as he grabbed her hand.

She turned around and looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm all wrong for you, Nick" she said. "You have to forget about me…"

"I can't" he interrupted. "How can I after what just happened? We definitely share a connection… I know how crazy this sounds given we just met, but you can't deny it… I know you feel it too!"

"And what about Juliette?!" she shouted with emotion. "You already have a life with someone, Nick… are you really willing to throw all of that away for someone you just met?"

* * *

Nick had been caught off-guard by Adalind's words; he didn't know how to respond. She noticed his hesitation, and for a moment, he saw the hope in her eyes; that he would take her in his arms again and tell her that she was the only one he wanted to be with, as sudden and brief as their encounter had been. But when he failed to say anything, she lowered her gaze to the floor, clearly heartbroken.

"Goodbye Nick" she whispered, moving past him to go back onto the street.

He just stood there frozen, unable to move. He was torn between his love for Juliette and the instantaneous connection he had felt the second he had laid eyes on Adalind; an unexplainable but profound bond he had never shared with anyone in his entire existence. In an instant, his life had been turned upside-down; everything he thought to be true suddenly wasn't. And it was all because of Adalind. But he had somehow let her go; he had let her slip away from him. And now, his heart was full of regret… he needed to find her to let her know how he felt.

Nick finally regained control of his legs and ran back to the street. He looked left and right, trying to figure out in which direction Adalind had gone. He ran to his left and turned the corner, but he couldn't see her anywhere; so he ran back the other way to see if she had gone right instead. His heart sank when he realized she wasn't there either; Adalind was gone. He felt a knot rise deep from within his stomach, up to his throat. 'How could I have let her go?' he asked himself. The thought of never seeing her again drove a knife through his heart. He needed to find her... no matter what the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

That night, when Nick parked his truck in the driveway of his home, he shut the engine but remained behind the wheel. He just stared into the light coming from the living room window, thinking about the crazy day he'd just had. After a long moment, he got out of his truck and walked towards the front of the house, but he hesitated when he reached the porch. Knowing Juliette was inside, anxiously waiting for him, made him uncomfortable. He couldn't believe just how drastically things had changed in a matter of a few hours; he had woken up that morning, intent on purchasing an engagement ring for Juliette so he could propose after dinner. There was no way he could do that now. He felt absolutely awful. He had never considered himself to be a cheater. But his obsession with Adalind had nothing to do with lust; it was something else entirely, something he couldn't yet define. The only thing he knew for sure was that he needed Adalind. And deep down, he was certain she felt the same way about him.

He gathered his courage, opened the door and slowly made his way inside. The house was surprisingly quiet, but he knew Juliette was home because her car was parked in the street. As he moved towards the kitchen, he heard the distinctive noise of someone chopping up vegetables on a cutting board. When he peaked his head into the kitchen, he was shocked to find his aunt Marie sitting at the table, carefully slicing tomatoes.

"Aunt Marie! What are you doing here?" he blurted out, scaring both his aunt and Juliette, who was cooking something on the stove.

"Nick! We didn't hear you come in" Juliette said, moving closer so she could greet him.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to flinch. Juliette was too preoccupied with getting back to whatever was on the stove to notice his reaction; but his aunt had seen it all.

"She was here waiting when I got home from work" Juliette said, her back turned to them.

"So what brings you by? Why didn't you call to let us know you were coming?" Nick asked, trying to ignore his aunt's piercing gaze.

He could sense she knew something wasn't right with him. Hopefully, she wouldn't bring it up in front of Juliette.

"Sorry, I meant to call. But I forgot... you know how it is" she said with a faint smile.

Nick knew his aunt was gravely ill, but seeing her look so frail, her head completely bald from the hair loss caused by the chemotherapy, brought him great sadness. She was the only family he had left.

"Come and give your old aunt a hug" she said, slowly getting up from her chair.

Nick stepped forward to hug his ailing aunt.

"We need to talk" she whispered in his ear.

Nick let go of her and looked at her intently, trying to figure out the reason behind the severe look on her face. When she didn't say anything else, he understood this conversation was meant for just the two of them.

Once they were done with dinner, they went for a walk while Juliette stayed behind to wash the dishes.

"There are so many things I have to tell you" aunt Marie said, slowly walking down the street with the help of her cane.

"Why didn't you come here sooner?" Nick asked.

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Just listen to me. There are things you don't know... things about your family" she whispered, coming to a halt.

"My family? You are my family."

"Have you been seeing strange things? Things that you can't explain?"

Nick didn't respond. Instead, he looked down at the floor.

"I knew it; this is all happening so much faster than I thought it would. When it happened to me it knocked me on my ass; I couldn't move for a week."

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked, attempting to figure out what she was trying to tell him.

"The misfortune of our family is already passing to you. I'm so sorry... I know you love Juliette, but you have to end it and never see her again. It's just too dangerous."

When Nick didn't argue with what she had just told him, his aunt stared at him with a puzzled look. She probably thought he was acting strange for someone who had just been told to break things off with the woman he supposedly loved.

"Nick, did you hear what I just said?" she asked with a piercing gaze.

"I met someone" he answered. "She told me I was a Grimm... is this the misfortune you're referring to?"

His aunt's eyes widened in shock at the sound of his words.

"What else did this woman tell you?" she asked after a moment.

"That she is all wrong for me, that history has always been against us... and that our union is toxic."

"She must have been a Hexenbiest then..." his aunt muttered to herself.

"A what?" Nick asked.

"Did you hurt her?" she said, ignoring his question.

Nick was speechless. He wasn't sure he had heard her right.

"Did you kill her?" she asked when he remained silent.

"What? No! Aunt Marie, why would I hurt her? I could never... she's..." he blurted, trying to find the right words.

"Nick, this woman is dangerous. You have to be extremely careful not to let her dig her claws into you..."

"No, stop it!" he yelled, causing her to take a step back.

"Nick, I know this is a lot to deal with, but you have to understand... this woman is your enemy."

"No, Adalind is special" he said, shaking his head.

"Adalind?" she asked.

"Yes, her name is Adalind..."

"Wait a second... is this why you flinched when Juliette kissed you earlier? Nick, how long have you known this woman for?"

"I just met her today... but... I can't explain any of it, and I feel horrible about it because I'm with Juliette. But... I just… I need her. Aunt Marie, I have never felt this way before... about anyone."

"Dear God" she whispered. "Nick, my boy, you must stop this before it's too late."

"That's what Adalind told me... that we should put an end to this connection we share. Before it's too late."

His aunt stared at him for a moment, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm afraid it already is" she finally said.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Adalind had not immediately gone home after she had run away from Nick; she simply couldn't bear to go home to an empty house. So instead, she went to this quiet Italian restaurant she had discovered near her work. She asked to be seated at the single table in the far corner and ordered a glass of red wine, which eventually turned into an entire bottle. She just sat there, staring at the couples who had come in for a romantic dinner. Her heart was heavy with sorrow; she couldn't stop thinking about Nick… about how he had made her feel when he gazed into her eyes, when he took her hand in his, when he touched her face, when he held her in his arms, when he kissed her…

"Are you sure I can't convince you to eat anything?" the waiter asked, startling her. "All that wine can't possibly be good on an empty stomach."

"No, that's ok" she replied, looking down. "Just bring me the check please."

She paid for her wine and, after one last look at a young couple who seemed so in love, Adalind grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. She walked all the way home, something she had not done in a really long time. She usually took cabs everywhere; after all, her work paid for all of her expenses. But tonight, she didn't feel like pretending to enjoy the meaningless conversations she was used to having with taxi drivers. She just wanted to be alone… that was a lie; she wanted to be with Nick. Tears started rolling down her face. 'Why are you crying?' she asked herself. But she full well knew the answer; she was devastated. Nick had captured her heart, but she simply couldn't be with him; the people she worked for would most certainly put an end to their relationship.

When she finally got home, Adalind closed the door behind her, and kicked her high heels off. Her feet were killing her, but it was nothing compared to the unbearable pain in her chest. She threw her jacket on the couch and went straight to her room. She climbed on her bed and started to sob in her pillow.

She must have cried herself to sleep because when the phone rang on her nightstand, she realized it was the middle of the night.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice a mere whisper.

"Adalind, it's Sean" said the man on the line.

"Why are you calling me so late?" she replied, irritated that he had thought it would be perfectly fine to wake her up.

"I have a job for you."

"And it couldn't wait until the morning?"

"There's a new Grimm in town" he continued, ignoring her question.

Adalind's heart stopped; Nick's face immediately entered her mind. She felt the tears rising again, but she managed to swallow them back in.

"We need you to convince her to give us something she's holding" Sean continued.

'She?' Adalind sat up in her bed and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror; she looked like hell. Her hair was a mess and her mascara had run all the way down to her chin from all the crying she had done earlier. So this Grimm Sean was talking about was a woman, not Nick. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Adalind, are you there?" she heard Sean say.

"Yeah, I'm here" she responded, her voice barely audible.

"I've been told she's currently staying at her nephew's home. I need you to pay her a visit."

"How am I supposed to do that? Under what pretense am I to show up and ask to speak with her?"

"I'm sure you can figure something out" Sean replied.

"And what do I need to retrieve exactly?" she asked.

"A key" he said.

"What key?"

"One that will change the universe."

"How?"

"That's none of your concern right now, just get it. Oh, and one more thing... her nephew is a cop, so you'll need to tread carefully. I'll text you the address, call me once it's done."

Before Adalind could ask what the nephew's name was, Sean had already hung up. But deep down, she already knew the answer; it was Nick. Seconds later, she heard her cellphone vibrate in her purse, indicating she had just received a text. She dug it out and turned the screen on; it was indeed a text from Sean. She stared at the address for a moment and then turned off her phone before throwing it on the bed. There was no way she would be able to go through with this mission Sean had given her. She couldn't possibly show up at Nick's door, asking to speak with his aunt; he knew who she was, he would immediately figure out she was up to no good. As much as she wanted to see him again, touch him again...

"No!" she yelled, feeling the tears stinging her eyes. "No..." she sobbed.

She threw herself on the bed again, hiding her face in her pillow. How could she have let herself fall for a Grimm? Because she knew that was exactly what had happened, there was no point in denying it. As crazy as it sounded, she was in love with Nick. And she swore to herself that she would never do anything to hurt him; even if it meant betraying the very nature of who she was.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Nick was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was unable to sleep; he couldn't stop thinking about Adalind. Juliette was fast asleep next to him, unaware of his inner struggle. He turned his head to look at her; she looked so peaceful and content. This was the woman he had dreamed of marrying and spending the rest of his life with... until Adalind had sent his whole world spiraling out of control.

Nick sat up and got out of the bed, moving slowly so he wouldn't wake Juliette. He quietly walked to the window and glanced outside. His life had drastically changed in a matter of hours. He had woken up a regular man, in love with his girlfriend, ready for the future that lay ahead. But now, he was a Grimm, whatever that meant. His aunt had explained to him that he was one of just a few men and women who had this unique gift that allowed them to see Wesen; people who were something else deep down. Grimms were tasked with killing these so-called Wesen in order to rid the world of their evil ways. And she had told him that Adalind, or a Hexenbiest as she had called her, was one of these Wesen. He had repeatedly told his aunt that there was no way he would ever consider hurting her; it was simply out of the question. Aunt Marie had insisted that Adalind was dangerous, but Nick had vehemently tried to convince her otherwise. He felt extremely protective of Adalind, even though he had only just met her. He truly believed he would not hesitate to put his own life on the line if it meant saving hers.

His aunt had also given him something; a key. It didn't look anything like a regular key, but she had told him that it unlocked something powerful that could potentially change the world as they knew it. She had made him promise to guard it with his life, to keep it from falling into the wrong hands.

Nick heard the bedsheets rustle behind him, so he turned around to see if Juliette had woken up; she had moved to her left, but was still asleep. He let out a sigh, one of relief he realized. He didn't want to have to explain to her what he was doing up, why he couldn't sleep; what, or who in this case, could possibly be on his mind at this hour. He decided to go for a walk to clear his head. He grabbed the pair of jeans lying on the chair and slid them on. He quietly walked out of the room and made his way into the hall. He passed the guestroom where his aunt was sleeping, slowly went down the stairs, put on his jacket, and walked out the door.

The air was cold but somehow felt comforting. He had been walking for just a few minutes when he noticed someone coming in his direction. At first he thought he was hallucinating, that his eyes were playing tricks on his mind. But as he moved closer, he knew for certain; it was Adalind.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

When Adalind realized Nick was the man walking towards her, she almost turned back around and ran away. She had intended to go to his house, not to talk to him, after all it was the middle of the night, but rather to feel closer to him. After she had hung up with Sean, she had tried her best to forget about his request and just get some sleep. But it quickly became clear there was no way that was going to happen. Her cellphone was staring at her, begging her to turn it back on and look at Sean's text containing Nick's home address. But she didn't need to; she already knew it by heart. And before long, she was sitting in the backseat of a cab, giving the driver instructions to drop her off a few blocks away from Nick's house.

Now, as she moved closer and his face became clearer, she knew he had recognized her. He was moving at a faster pace, anxious to reach her... until he finally did.

"Adalind" he said, stopping a few feet in front of her.

She could sense he wanted to take her in his arms; the longing in his eyes told her so. He could probably see that same yearning in her gaze.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I... I came to warn you."

* * *

Nick still couldn't believe Adalind was actually standing before him. He felt this incredible urge to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight, but he thought it best to keep his distance for now; not because of his aunt's warnings, but because he didn't want to scare Adalind off again. He had let her go once before, but he would not repeat the same mistake.

"Warn me? About what?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"There are some people trying to get to you... and your aunt."

Nick's eyes widened. His aunt? How could Adalind possibly know she was in town?

"How do you..." he started to ask.

"She's in danger" she interrupted. "There are powerful people who are trying to get their hands on something she has in her possession... a key."

"How do you know about all of this? What's going on?" he asked, moving closer.

"Someone sent me to retrieve the key."

"Who?"

"A man named Renard."

His captain? What did he have to do with all of this?

"Sean Renard?" he asked.

"You know him?" she said, taken aback.

"He runs the precinct where I work. Why does he want the key? How does he even know about it?"

"He's not who you think he is Nick, he's... different" she responded, clearly struggling to find the right expression to define him.

"You mean... he's Wesen?" Nick asked after a moment.

Surprise spread across Adalind's face when she heard him say the word. But it quickly morphed into a look of resignation.

"I guess your aunt told you about us... about me."

"A little, yeah."

Adalind looked away from him, as if trying to hide the pain that was tearing her up inside, knowing his aunt had probably warned him about her. Nick stepped forward and took her hand. She glanced up at him, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Adalind, I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered, squeezing her hand. "I could never..." he said, choking up.

She gazed into his eyes for a moment, and then looked down. He noticed she was shaking; whether it was from the chilly night or the emotions running through her, he could not tell. Either way, he put his free hand around her waist and pulled her into his arms. To his relief, she did not try to push him away; instead, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. They remained in each other's arms for a while, in silence. After a moment, she raised her head to look at him.

"Nick, I..."

But before she could say anything else, Nick bent down to kiss her. Her lips felt warm against his, comforting. He tightened his arms around her and, to his contentment, Adalind did the same. For just a brief moment, they forgot about all the obstacles standing between them and gave into what they both knew was there: a deep bond that had instantly blossomed between them the second their eyes had met. But soon, reality caught up with them. Adalind broke the kiss, but remained in his arms. She glanced up at him and looked deep into his eyes before she finally spoke.

"Nick, you were right... there is a connection between us; I can't deny it. My heart begs me to be with you, but the voice inside my head keeps telling me I'm mad to even consider it... I have no idea why I'm feeling this way and why it's all happening at such a rapid pace, but..." she said, her voice fading down to a whisper.

"But what?" Nick asked when she didn't continue.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, so he gently wiped them away with his thumbs. He could sense she was trying to tell him something, but that the voice inside of her was attempting to keep her quiet.

"Tell me" he said. "What do you feel?"

"I need to be with you" she blurted out, new tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm right here..." Nick whispered.

Adalind threw her arms behind his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss that made his head spin. Their lips fused together as though they had always meant to find their way to each other. When they both ran out of air and put an end to the kiss, they remained in each other's arms, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed.

"We're crazy" she breathed between her lips.

"Then someone better lock us up together" he whispered as he lifted her face to his so he could kiss her again.

As he held her in his arms, Nick felt something cold land on his head; it had started to rain. Without a word, he took Adalind's hand and together they ran towards the park at the end of the street, where they took cover under a wood canopy. They shared a glance and, after a moment, they both started to laugh. Nick pulled Adalind closer until their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Adalind" he said, looking deep into her eyes. "I haven't felt like this in... forever."

"Like what?" she asked, staring at his lips.

"Like... I can't breathe without you" he said, kissing her softly.

"Nick..." she said, wrapping her arms around him.

She stared at him, a faint smile on her lips. But then, as quickly as it had appeared, the smile faded away and Nick noticed a change in her eyes; like something had crept up in her beautiful mind and stolen the happiness she had felt just seconds before.

"What about... Juliette?" she finally managed to ask.

He remained silent, just gazing into her eyes. He could tell she was trying to hide the pain she felt inside, but he could somehow sense it as if it were his own.

"She's your girlfriend... probably more..." she said, her voice shaky.

"She's not you" he replied, tightening his arms around her. "She's not you" he repeated.

"That's a good thing..." she responded, looking down.

"Adalind" he whispered, lifting her chin to force her to look at him. "I know you think you're not right for me..."

"You just met me" she interrupted. "You don't know what I am... you have no idea what I'm capable of. Whatever your aunt told you about me is the truth; I can't be trusted. As much as it kills me to say this, you need to get as far away from me as you possibly can."

"If you're such a bad person, then why did you even come here to warn me about Renard?"

"Because I can't let him hurt you... not when I'm..." she stopped herself.

"What?" Nick asked. "Tell me, please..."

But Adalind didn't say anything.

* * *

Adalind wanted to tell him she was in love with him, but what good would that do? As much as she needed to be with him, things were just too complicated. He was a Grimm, a Hexenbiest's sworn enemy. How could they possibly become lovers? How she felt didn't matter... even if he felt the same way about her. Their primal instincts would eventually rise from deep within, forcing them to hunt each other down... until one of them was gone.

Adalind felt a wave of nausea at the thought of hurting Nick. She closed her eyes, forcing her mind to wipe the horrid images from her head. After a moment, she opened her eyes again and looked up at him.

"Adalind, talk to me" Nick said, stroking her back.

"You're better off without me" she said, tears streaming down her face. "Please, for your safety, you have to let me walk out of your life and promise to never come look for me."

"You know I can't do that" he responded, pulling her closer. "And deep down you know you don't want me to either. You admitted it earlier; we share a unique connection unlike anything else either of us has ever felt before. I'm not willing to give that up... I won't."

"Nick, you don't understand..." Adalind said, letting go of him and walking out from underneath the canopy, into the pouring rain.

"Then help me understand!" he shouted, following her out. "Help me understand why you're so hell-bent on walking away from what could be the best thing that's ever happened to the both of us!"

"Because you would eventually kill me!" she yelled. "If I don't kill you first..." she added in a lower tone, swallowing the sob that was threatening to come out.

"Adalind, I..." he said, clearly emotional.

He took her face in both of his hands, sending shivers throughout her entire body. She wanted nothing more than to forget about the rest of the world, give in, and just be with him. But she was terrified… not of Nick; of herself.

As he gazed into her eyes, Nick took a deep breath.

"I think I'm…" he whispered.

She didn't hear the rest of his words because the thunder roared at that very moment; but she was able to read his lips. She could tell he wasn't sure if she had heard him or not; he searched her eyes, probably hoping to find a glimmer deep within the darkness. The rain was falling even harder now, but neither of them moved to find shelter under the canopy. Instead, they both leaned in closer until their lips finally collided; and then, they both surrendered to each other as the storm raged down on them.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"I should really go" Adalind whispered against Nick's neck.

"Do you really have to?" he asked, caressing her back.

"Yes, I have an important meeting to get to for a case I'm working on."

"We've been up all night… do you really think you can be productive on no sleep?" he said, kissing her forehead.

"Nothing a large cup of strong coffee can't fix" she replied with a chuckle.

"I should probably get to the precinct too" he said. "We don't want Renard to get suspicious."

Adalind raised her head to look at him. He could tell she was worried about him facing off with his captain.

"Don't worry, I've got things under control" he said, stroking her hair. "I won't let him figure out I know he's a… what did you call him again? A Zieberbiest?"

"Zauberbiest" she corrected him. "Please be careful… I couldn't bear anything happening to you" she said, her eyes starting to tear up.

"Nothing will, I promise" he murmured as he leaned in to kiss her.

"You better keep that promise" she said, pressing her forehead against his.

She slowly let go of him and got up from the bench they had both been sitting on since the early hours of the morning. Nick followed her up and took her hand.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked.

"No, that's ok. I can call a cab. Besides, I don't think we should be seen together, especially not at this hour. We wouldn't want to start rumors" she said with a smile.

"I don't really care what the world thinks" he replied, pulling her into his arms. "As long as you and I are together, nothing else matters."

"I can't believe we met less than twenty-four hours ago… I feel like I've known you my whole life" Adalind said, running her fingers through his hair.

"I know… I feel the same way" he replied, looking deep into her eyes.

She smiled at him as he cupped her face with his hand and lifted it towards his so he could kiss her again. He didn't want to let her go; he wanted to sit back down on that bench and stay there the whole day with her, just as they had spent the entire night together.

"All right" she breathed between her lips. "I really have to go now."

"Fine… I'll talk to you later" he said, reluctantly letting go of her.

"Bye" she said before she turned around and left.

Nick watched her walk away; he didn't take his eyes off her until she turned the corner. When she disappeared from his view, he felt a twinge of pain run through him; he just couldn't help but fear he'd never see her again. But after the night they had shared together, he knew they wouldn't be able to remain apart this time. Adalind clearly cared about him; if she didn't, she wouldn't have come to warn him about the threat hanging over him and his aunt.

He turned around and headed back towards his house. As he walked, he played back all the things Adalind had told him about Wesen, things her aunt had failed to mention; about how there were different kinds of them, some much more dangerous than others, some completely harmless. She had also explained to him what a woge was; the transformation that occurred when a Wesen was overcome by a rush of emotions that caused him or her to lose control and turn into their inner nature. He had learned so much in just a few hours, although some things were still unclear, but he now had a better idea of who he had become: a Grimm.

When he reached his house, he checked his watch: it was seven. Juliette was probably up by now and had most likely discovered he wasn't home. He thought for a moment about leaving again and coming back later, when he knew she would be at work. But he didn't have his car keys on him, and she would definitely notice his truck was still in the driveway when she left for work. He realized she would probably be worried and possibly call the precinct to speak with Renard… that was the last thing he needed right now. He had no choice; he unlocked the door and went inside.

"Where have you been?" he heard Juliette scream as soon as he closed the door shut. "I've been worried sick!"

He turned around and saw her staring at him, as though she had just seen a ghost.

"What happened to you? Why are you drenched?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

Nick looked down; he hadn't realized his clothes were still wet from the storm he and Adalind had braved.

"It was raining earlier and I forgot to bring an umbrella" he replied, avoiding her gaze.

"Where did you go? And it wasn't raining when I got up an hour ago… when exactly did you go out?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

Nick quickly tried to gather his thoughts.

"I… I couldn't sleep last night. So I decided to go for a walk to help me clear my head" he said, still not looking at her.

"Clear your head? What had you so preoccupied?" she continued.

A noise coming from upstairs startled the both of them; aunt Marie was walking down the hall, towards the stairs. Juliette's anger immediately disappeared.

"Oh, Nick…" she murmured. "I'm so sorry… I forgot…"

She moved towards him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry" she repeated. "I know you're worried about your aunt. I'm sorry, I overreacted."

She looked up at him, remorse reflected in her eyes.

"It's alright" he replied, feeling guilty himself.

"I'm late for work, I have to go. I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"Yeah."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and let go of him. She then took her coat and purse, and headed for the door.

"You were with her, weren't you?" Nick heard his aunt ask from the staircase when the door closed behind Juliette.

She slowly made her way down the stairs to join him.

"Yes, I was" he responded. "But it's not what you think."

"Nick, you're treading on dangerous waters…"

"Aunt Marie, she's not who you claim she is" he interrupted. "She came to warn me; someone wants you dead so they can snatch the key from you."

His aunt's eyes widened as shock spread across her face.

"You need to leave, you're not safe here" Nick continued. "Please, I don't want anything to happen to you; you're the only family I have left. Adalind said I can't protect you… they'll kill me to get to you."

"Nick, are you sure she's not trying to trick you?"

"I'm sure… I know her."

"You just met this woman…"

"It doesn't matter" he insisted. "Aunt Marie, she's… she's different."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" she asked, taking him aback.

Nick just stared at his aunt, not sure what to say; not because he didn't know what the answer to her question was, but because he didn't want to upset her, given her health condition.

"Of course you are…" she said when he didn't respond.

"I can't explain it… it just happened… and I trust her."

"Are you sure she's not lying to you?"

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life" he answered. "You probably think I'm crazy for trusting her, and that I am falling into a trap, but I'm not… I just feel it."

She stared at him for a moment, and then stepped forward to hug him.

"I never thought I would ever utter these words… but if you believe deep in your soul that this Hexenbiest is true to you, then listen to your heart."

"Really? You don't think I'm foolish?" he asked.

"No, I don't. Love has the power to change people. You must be a very special Grimm" she said with a smile.

"Maybe… but I believe Adalind's the one who's unique" Nick replied, smiling back at his aunt.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

When Nick got to the precinct, he immediately looked through the window of his captain's office to see if he had arrived; there he was, sitting on his chair, staring at his computer with a grave expression on his face. Nick wondered what had him looking so serious. Did it have anything to do with him or his aunt?

"Well, welcome back Detective Burkhardt!" he heard Hank say behind him.

"Hey Hank" he responded.

"Where the hell did you go yesterday? I got stuck on a case outside my realm of expertise because of you."

"Sorry... I was following up on a lead" Nick said, trying to cover his tracks.

"You mean a leading lady?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Nick, you know who I'm referring to. The beautiful woman who's captured your heart?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Nick lied, feeling uncomfortable.

Hank had definitely seen him chase after Adalind. Was it that obvious that he was totally enamored with her?

"Sure you don't..." Hank chuckled. "So what happened? Did you make her yours?"

"Hank" Nick whispered. "I don't think we should discuss this in the workplace..."

"Wow, that good?" he laughed.

"No, we didn't..." Nick murmured.

"You didn't? Nick, I'm disappointed in you."

Nick was confused; what was Hank talking about? He stared at him, a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh no... did she turn you down?"

"No... she... we..." Nick said, struggling to find a way not to reveal anything compromising.

"Why are you acting so weird, Nick? There's no need to be shy."

Discussing his love life with Hank was the last thing on Nick's mind. As he turned his attention back to his captain's office, he noticed Renard was now on his cellphone. Was he speaking with Adalind, checking in to find out if she had managed to get the key from his aunt?

"Nick?" Hank called behind him. "What's going on with you this morning?"

"Nothing" Nick said, turning back to face his partner. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Juliette's already driving you crazy with wedding plans?" Hank laughed.

Nick looked at his partner and suddenly felt relieved; he had been talking about Juliette this whole time. Not Adalind.

"No... I mean, I didn't ask her to marry me."

"What? Why not?"

"Something got in the way" Nick responded.

"Something or someone? Nick? Did that mystery woman from the coffee shop have a bigger effect on you than you claimed she did?" Hank asked with a smile.

'Damn it' Nick thought. So Hank had noticed his infatuation with Adalind. He felt himself starting to blush, so he turned away from his partner and pretended to rummage through some files on his desk.

"I didn't get to propose because when I got home my aunt was there" he said, ignoring Hank's burning questions.

"Oh... is everything ok?" Hank asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Not really. She's terminally ill."

"Nick, I'm so sorry to hear that" Hank said, getting up from his chair.

"Yeah, me too."

"Will she be staying with you and Juliette?"

"No, she actually left this morning. She just dropped by for a short visit."

"I see. Well, at least you got to spend some time with her" Hank said, tapping Nick's shoulder.

"Yeah... so, what was this case you got called on?" Nick asked, trying to change the subject.

"A university student went for a run in the woods and was found dead."

"That's outside your realm of expertise?" Nick asked with a chuckle.

"Her body was ripped to shreds by some kind of animal."

"And I would have been able to help how? I didn't major in zoology" Nick said.

"Well it doesn't matter now. The case was taken over by Detective Pogue."

"See? Everything worked out in the end."

Nick's cellphone rang in his pocket. He checked the caller ID and his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry Hank, I gotta take this."

"Yeah, I need to check in with the captain anyway" he said, walking toward Renard's office.

When Hank was out of earshot, Nick answered the phone.

"Hey, is everything ok?"

"Yeah" Adalind said at the other end of the line. "I just needed to hear your voice. I miss you already."

"I miss you too" Nick whispered, smiling. "I can't wait to see you again."

"That's actually why I was calling. I'm meeting a client in a few minutes and I should be done in about an hour. I was wondering if you'd be able to join me for some coffee... I mean, if you can get away from work for a bit."

"I'd love that. Same place as yesterday?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you soon" she said.

"Not soon enough" he replied before he hung up.

"Was that the love of your life?" Hank said behind him, already back from speaking with Renard.

Nick looked at his partner, thinking about the question he had just asked him. He smiled and, after a moment, he responded.

"Yes... yes it was."

* * *

As soon as Adalind hung up with Nick, her cellphone rang. When she saw who was calling, the smile that Nick had put on her face quickly faded away. She wanted nothing more than to ignore the call, but she knew he would keep calling her back until she finally picked up.

"Hello?" she answered, her heart already beating faster.

"Hello Adalind. I'm just checking in to see if you've made any progress with the important task I've assigned to you" she heard Sean say.

"You called me late last night, surely you don't expect me to have something for you this soon... I do have a regular job" she said, trying her best to hide her anger.

"The Grimm is by herself as we speak" he said, ignoring her words. "Her nephew is not there. Now's your chance to pay her a visit."

When he mentioned Nick, Adalind couldn't help but feel protective of him. 'You better not hurt him you son of a bitch' she thought. 'Or I'll make you regret you were ever born.'

"I can't; I'm meeting a client in a few minutes" she replied instead, making every effort to sound calm.

"This is bigger than your job as an attorney. Cancel your appointment."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'll expect an update from you later today."

"I..." she started to say, but the line went dead before she could argue with him.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

When Nick got to the coffee shop, Adalind was already sitting at a table. She seemed preoccupied, so much that she didn't notice his presence right away. He walked up to her, and when he touched her shoulder, she startled. When she realized it was him, she got up from her chair and threw herself in his arms.

"Nick, I'm so glad you're here" she said, her face pressed against his chest.

"Are you all right? You seemed upset when I came in" he told her as she slightly loosened her embrace to look at him.

"It's Sean… he's breathing down my neck. He called me earlier… he's pressuring me to get the key from your aunt."

Nick led her back to her chair and sat down next to her. He took her hand and gazed into her eyes.

"My aunt's gone; she left this morning."

"Did she give you the key?" she asked.

"Yeah… that and a bunch of other stuff. She left me her trailer. You have to see what's inside..."

But Adalind wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"Adalind? Is everything ok?" he asked.

"No… Sean wants the key at all costs. Nick… he'll kill for it."

"What did he tell you exactly?"

"He ordered me to go to your house and get the key from your aunt."

"So when he calls you again, tell him she wasn't there."

"He won't accept that for an answer. He'll keep on pushing until I get his dirty work done" she said, clearly worried.

"It'll be ok" Nick replied, stroking her hand with his thumb. "I'll let it slip that my aunt is no longer in town so he'll stop harassing you."

"That won't convince him… he'll just order me to go after you next."

"Then let him think you are… I swear, I won't fight back" he told her with a smile, trying his best to comfort her.

"I can't do this; I can't possibly go after the man I…" she said, her voice fading down to a mere whisper.

Nick's smile slowly disappeared as he heard her words, his gaze growing more intense. He desperately wanted her to finish her thoughts, but he didn't need her to; he knew exactly what she had meant to say. He leaned in closer, until the heat emanating from her lips set his on fire. When she broke the kiss, Adalind opened her gorgeous blue eyes and looked deep into his. He sensed she wanted to tell him something.

"Adalind" he said, his eyes trying to convince her to open up to him.

"I need to feel your arms around me" she whispered. "But not here."

Nick swallowed his saliva, working hard to control his urge to whisk her off her feet. He wanted to be alone with her, wrap his arms around her, kiss her, feel the heat of her skin against his own.

Not taking his eyes off her, he took her hand and led her up from her chair. They walked out of the coffee shop, and once outside, they made their way to the same alley Adalind had unsuccessfully tried to hide in the day before. As soon as they were out of sight from the prying eyes of the world, Nick pulled her into his arms and began kissing her passionately.

* * *

Adalind felt completely safe in Nick's arms, like nothing could get to her with him protecting her. She let herself drown in his embrace, forgetting about the threat hanging over them. She ran her fingers in his soft black hair, all the while pulling his head down for fear he was going to let her go if she didn't. But she didn't need to; he was holding onto her so tight, his arms fused to her body. His lips, as warm as the sun, made her insides melt. As he kissed her, her mind wandered to a beautiful place where the only ones who existed were the two of them; no Sean trying to hurt the man she loved… no Juliette fighting to take him away from her. The bliss she felt suddenly morphed into guilt; she was the evil one, not Juliette. She was the one threatening to steal Nick away from his lover, not the other way around.

Adalind suddenly broke the kiss and took a step back.

"Is something wrong?" Nick asked her, a worrisome look on his face.

"Yes… me" she responded. "I'm the one who's wrong to do this."

"Do what?"

"Take you away from Juliette" she murmured.

"Adalind…" he said, reaching for her hand. "You are not taking me away from her…"

"Yes I am!" she shouted. "I can't do this; I care about you too much to let you give up the life you have with her."

"I told you before, she's not you" Nick said in a soft voice.

"You mean she's kind and pure? I'm incapable of such qualities. I can't possibly be the woman a man as good as you deserves" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "Nick, the last twenty-four hours have been a beautiful dream; I met an amazing man who made me feel special, and not for the wrong reasons. You gave me hope that I can erase all the bad things I've done in the past and start fresh. But the truth is, I'm a Hexenbiest… and you're a Grimm. And history says we're not made for each other."

"So then let's rewrite history" he told her, taking her in his arms. "Let's prove to the world that a Grimm and a Hexenbiest can..." he trailed off.

He gazed into her eyes, and she knew he wanted to say something. But perhaps, his Grimm mind was trying to silence his heart, preventing him from making a huge mistake. She lifted her hand and gently touched his cheek.

"Nick, it's ok. You don't need to save me; I'm strong enough to survive on my own. Always have been."

"I'm not trying to save you" he whispered. "I'm trying to save myself. Adalind, you've kept me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

"What mistake?" she asked.

"Right before I met you yesterday, I bought an engagement ring… I was going to propose to Juliette last night."

Adalind felt a huge lump rise in her throat and tears sting her eyes as Nick put his hands on her shoulders. Hearing him say he had intended to ask Juliette to marry him shattered her heart into a million pieces.

"But everything changed the second I saw you across that street" Nick told her, gently rubbing her shoulders. "You ignited a flame inside of me… and before I knew it, that fire ravaged everything I believed in. And when the smoke finally cleared, the only thing left was you. Adalind, please don't ask me to leave… because I have nowhere else to go."

"Nick, you can still go back to Juliette; you can forget about me and go on with your life as though we never met. It's not too late…"

"It is too late" he interrupted, putting his hand behind her neck, holding her face up. "There's no going back, I can't… I won't. Adalind, I don't care what the world says about us; the only thing I want to listen to is my heart… and it's telling me you're the one."

Adalind's eyes started to fill with tears again; she desperately wanted to believe Nick. But how could he, a Grimm, fall for her, a Hexenbiest? And yet… as he gently cupped her face with his hand and gazed deep into her eyes, he made the same confession as the night before. Only this time, there was no thunder to muffle his words; she heard them loud and clear.

"I'm falling in love with you... and I don't ever want to get back up" he murmured right before he kissed her tenderly.

* * *

Nick knew it was crazy to confess his feelings for Adalind so soon, but he didn't care; he needed her to know just how much she meant to him. This overwhelming passion he felt for her was unlike anything he had ever felt before… not even close. As he held her in his arms, kissing her, there was no doubt in his mind that Adalind was the love of his life, the woman who had been put on this earth to complete him… despite of what anyone else thought.

His arms still tightly wrapped around her, he broke the kiss for just a moment to look at her. She opened her eyes and glanced up at him.

"Are you sure?" she breathed.

"What does your heart tell you?" he asked, placing his palm on her chest.

"That I've found my missing piece..." she said in a whisper.

"And I've found mine" he replied, caressing her cheek. "There's no point in fighting the undeniable… we both know we're destined to be together."

"Nick…" she murmured.

He didn't let her finish her thoughts; he took her face in both of his hands and kissed her with all the passion that burned inside of him. When they both ran out of air, Nick broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'll break things off with Juliette" he said after a moment.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?" Adalind asked.

"Without a doubt. I can't possibly remain in this relationship… not when my heart belongs to you."

"This is just happening so fast…" she whispered.

"Does that scare you?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"No, I just… I just don't want you to make a rushed decision."

"I've never been more certain of anything. I want to be with you, no one else."

"Nick… how long have you been with Juliette?" she asked.

"A couple of years… why?"

"How can you compare a couple of years with someone you love versus a couple of days with a complete stranger?" she said, her voice breaking.

Nick wrapped his arms around her and gazed deep into her eyes. He tightened his hold on her before he spoke.

"Adalind… have you ever met someone who in an instant turned your entire existence upside down? Someone who makes you forget about everything and everyone else around you? Someone who makes your heart race every time they look at you, and who ignites deep inside of you feelings you've never experienced before? Because I have met such a person; you. And this is just after two days… just imagine how much better it's going to get."

A faint smile appeared on Adalind's lips.

"I don't need years to go by to realize that I want to spend a lifetime with you" he continued. "I knew the second I met you."

Nick lifted her chin with his finger and leaned forward to kiss her ever so softly.

"I want to be with you too… more than anything" Adalind whispered between her lips.

"So that settles it then" Nick told her, stroking her hair. "I'll break things off with Juliette. Tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

When Nick got back to the precinct, he went straight to his captain's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he heard Renard say.

"Sir, do you have a minute?" Nick asked, peeking in through the door.

"Of course."

Nick stepped inside the office and closed the door behind him. He slowly walked towards the desk, mentally rehearsing what he was about to say.

"So what can I do for you, Nick?" Renard asked, keeping his eyes on the file he had open on his desk.

"I'd like to request a few days off."

Renard looked up from his desk, his eyebrow raised.

"Is everything all right?"

"My aunt came by for a visit yesterday. She's terminally ill."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. I'm assuming you'd like some time off to take care of her?"

"Actually no, she's already left town" Nick said, carefully observing his captain's reaction. "She wanted to go back home where she felt most comfortable. She just came by to say goodbye… just in case."

"So from what I understand, she doesn't intend to come back?"

"I'm afraid not… she was told she doesn't have much time left" Nick said in a low voice.

He cleared his voice before he spoke again.

"Anyway, I wanted to take a few days… there are some personal issues I need to sort out."

"Of course, Nick. Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. You can take the rest of the day too; I'll have detective Pogue cover for you."

"Thanks again" Nick said as he exited the office.

* * *

Adalind had just gotten home from work when someone knocked on her door. She looked through the peephole to see who it was and felt a chill run through her entire body when she saw the tall man standing on her porch. She wanted to pretend she wasn't home but he would undoubtedly find another way to reach her. So she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello Adalind" Sean said as he entered her home. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No" she said, closing the door. "What do you want?"

"Aren't you going to offer me something to drink first?" he asked, a sly look on his face.

"I figured I would get straight to the point… I know why you're here, and the answer is no; I don't have the key" she told him.

"Well, that certainly is disappointing. I had such high hopes you would be able to get the job done without any bloodshed."

His last words made her blood run cold; was he threatening Nick's life? Her heart started pounding at the thought of the man she loved being hurt in any way. She would kill Sean before she would let him lift a single finger on Nick.

"Bloodshed?" she managed to ask in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong, Adalind? That's never stopped you before…" he told her with a piercing stare.

"I've never killed anyone."

"Relax, I'm not going to ask you to kill anyone, I have other henchmen for that type of work" he said, moving closer. "Your powers are much more valuable to me" he whispered, stroking her hair.

Her skin crawled as she felt his fingers touch her. She took a step back, barely containing her disgust.

"You don't need to kill the Grimm" she said, trying her best to maintain her voice steady.

"Well she's gone, so that won't be necessary now."

Adalind figured Nick had probably told Sean his aunt had left town.

"But she gave the key to her nephew Nick."

'You stay away from him or I swear to God…' she thought.

"If we can't get the key from him, then we'll need to take away what he holds most valuable; his girlfriend Juliette."

Adalind turned away from Sean and walked towards the living room window. As she stared into the night, she wondered if Sean was right; was Juliette still the most important thing in Nick's life? Or was she now the one he couldn't bear to live without?

"Are you sure he'll give up the key if you threaten to take away his girlfriend?" she asked, still looking out the window.

"Yes. She's the love of his life. If we get rid of her, he'll have nothing left" Sean said, walking up behind her.

'He'll have me' Adalind thought. And yet, Sean threatening Juliette's life was a nightmare; one she couldn't possibly let come true.

"Maybe I can convince the Grimm's nephew to give me the key" she said, turning around to face Sean. "This way no one will have to get hurt."

"What's gotten into you? Since when are you so concerned about insignificant casualties?"

"Insignificant? We are talking about a woman!" Adalind shouted. "How can you be this cruel?"

"You have no idea what's at stake here. This key will change the world."

"There must be a way to get the key without harming anyone."

Sean suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and bent down until his face was only inches away from hers; and then he woged.

"Get the key from Nick…. or Juliette dies" he muttered through his teeth.

He woged back to his human form, let go of her, and gave her one last cold stare before he walked out the door. Adalind immediately burst out crying and grabbed her cellphone.

* * *

Nick stood on the porch of his home, staring at the door handle. He knew what he needed to do, but he had no idea how he was going to get through it. He cared a great deal about Juliette. After all, he had loved her enough to want to marry her. But a lot had changed; including himself. As much as he didn't want to hurt Juliette in any way, not breaking things off with her now would only eventually cause her more pain… something he wanted to avoid at all costs. And although some of the events that had unfolded in the last couple of days were still hazy, one thing was crystal clear; he had fallen in love with Adalind, and he knew deep down in his soul that she was the one he was meant to spend the rest of his life with.

Nick took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and went inside. Juliette was sitting on the couch; she had obviously been waiting for him. When she heard him come in, she looked up from the book she was reading, set it aside and got up to greet him.

"Hey" she said, walking up to him. "I'm glad you're finally home. How was your day?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It was all right" he answered, avoiding her gaze.

He removed his jacket and set it on the armchair. Juliette wrapped her hands behind his neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, but he instinctively turned his face away from hers. She let go of him and looked at him, clearly hurt by his behavior.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah… why?" he replied, moving towards the kitchen.

"Because you're acting strange… are you upset with me?" she said as she followed him.

"No, why would I be?" he responded, glancing in her direction, but still not looking into her eyes.

"Because of how I overreacted this morning… I'm sorry, Nick. I was just worried when I woke up and realized you were gone."

"I told you, I went for a walk" he said as he took a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water.

"And I shouldn't have accused you the way I did" she continued. "I know now you were only worried about your aunt. Where is she by the way? I thought she would've been here when I got home…"

"She's gone" he interrupted her. "And she won't be coming back."

"I'm sorry, Nick. I know you probably would've liked her to extend her stay for a few more days, the way she usually does when she comes by for a visit."

"Yeah, well… things change" he whispered as he took a sip.

Juliette remained silent for a moment, just staring at him. Nick gave her a quick glance and noticed her eyes had started to tear up. He felt a twinge of pain run through him. This was it; the time had come to break her heart... even though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"What's going on with you? Why are you being so distant?" she said, her voice shaking.

Nick put his glass down on the table, looked at Juliette, and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you… but there's something you should know..." Nick said right as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He took his cellphone out and checked the caller ID; it was Adalind.

"I'm sorry, I gotta take this" he told Juliette, walking away from her and into the living room.

After he made sure Juliette would not be able to hear him, he answered.

"Hey, this isn't really a good time…" he started to say.

"Nick! You can't break things off with Juliette!" Adalind said frantically.

"What? Why not?" he asked, trying his best to keep his voice down.

"Sean just came by my house… he threatened to go after Juliette if I fail to get the key from you. You need to stay with her so you can protect her" she explained, still agitated.

"Adalind, I'm sure you misunderstood him" he said, trying to calm her down.

"No, I didn't. Juliette's in danger."

"That's ridiculous…"

"No, it isn't!" she cried. "Nick, I am begging you… you don't know how powerful Sean is. He will not give up until he has the key. He'll stop at nothing… not even murder."

"Then I'll have her moved to an unknown location, I'll make something up and convince her she needs to leave for her safety…"

"No, it won't be enough!" she interrupted him. "He'll still find a way to get to her. There's no other alternative; you have to stay with her."

"No, I need to be with you…" he whispered.

"Nick, please… don't make this harder than it already is. I'm sorry."

"Adalind…" he said right before he heard a click at the other end of the line. "Adalind!"

But she had already hung up.

"Who's Adalind?" he heard Juliette say behind him.

Nick slowly turned around to face her. He immediately noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Who's Adalind?" she repeated, this time in an accusatory tone. "Is she the reason you're so emotionally detached from me?"

Nick swallowed his saliva, trying his best to keep his cool. But he could feel his face turning red from the guilt.

"Damn it, Nick! Answer me!" Juliette yelled when he failed to provide a response to her questions. "Are you having an affair?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"I can't talk right now… I have to go" Nick blurted out.

"No! Don't you dare walk out on me, I deserve an explanation! You tell me what's going on right now!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry… I just can't" he murmured, walking away from her.

"Nick!" she cried.

But he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, leaving Juliette in tears on the living room floor.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Adalind was lying on her couch, drowning her sorrows in a glass of red wine. Nick's words kept playing back in her mind: 'I need to be with you' he had told her. She needed him just as much, perhaps more. Nick meant the world to her. She was terrified of what Sean might do to him. If anything happened to him, she would undoubtedly go mad. She closed her eyes, trying to chase away the unbearable fear of losing him.

She suddenly heard a knock on her door. She slowly put her glass down on the coffee table and got up to look through the peephole. Her heart skipped at the sight of him, standing outside her door. She was debating whether or not to answer when she heard him speak.

"Adalind, please… let me in" he said.

She hesitated for a moment, but ultimately unlocked the bolt and opened the door slightly. When he saw her, Nick let out a sigh. He gazed at her, his gorgeous blue eyes filled with tears.

"Adalind" he whispered. "Please…"

Without a word, Adalind opened the door a little wider to let him in, and then closed it shut as he moved past her. She turned around to face him but before she could say anything, his lips were on hers and his arms were tightly wound around her body. She gave in and surrendered herself to him. She could feel the desperation in his kiss; he wanted her… he needed her. And in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to give him every inch of herself.

* * *

Not taking his lips off her, Nick led Adalind towards the couch, and when they reached the edge, he carefully leaned her down on the plush pillows. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him tenderly, and yet with burning desire. After a brief moment, he broke the kiss to look at her. The flickering light from the flameless candles on the coffee table made her eyes sparkle; she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Adalind… I need to be with you. Please… don't ask me to go" he said in a whisper.

Adalind lifted her hand and stroked his hair, gazing up at him. She slowly drew his face towards hers and kissed him again. Nick tightened his arms around her as she pulled him down even closer. Their kiss grew more intense and soon, the room felt like it was on fire. Adalind removed his jacket, then slipped her soft fingers underneath his sweater and ran them up his abdomen, leaving his flesh tingling. She pulled the sweater over his head and let it fall to the floor. Nick felt Adalind's hands running down his chest, all the way to his waist. She unzipped his jeans and slid them down, brushing the bulge that was beginning to grow underneath his boxer shorts.

"Adalind" he murmured between his lips.

"Shhh" she whispered, placing her thumb on his burning lips.

He gazed down at her, silently confessing his love for her. He bent down again and gently kissed her neck, his moist lips leaving a trail on her skin. He slid his hands up her naked legs and under the boyfriend shirt she was wearing. He ran his fingers past her panties and up her waist, and felt her shiver underneath him. He opened his eyes to look at her again and caught a glimpse of her biting her lower lip, clearly enjoying his touch. He swiftly unbuttoned her shirt and opened it to reveal her lacy bra, so perfectly hugging her breasts. He slipped her shirt off as she slightly lifted herself up, wrapping her hands behind his neck. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Make love to me" she breathed.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a husky voice.

But she didn't answer his question; instead she pulled him down, pressing her lips against his, and then parting them with her tongue to explore the inside of his mouth. He placed his hand behind her neck, pulling her close, all the while tracing his other hand down the length of her arm, sliding her bra strap off. He then moved his hand behind her back, unhooked her bra and slipped the other strap off, exposing her perky breasts.

"Nick" she murmured when he moved his lips from her neck to her décolleté, slowly making his way down to her left nipple.

He took his time to discover every inch of her, tasting her sweet flesh with his tongue. Each time he moved to a different area, he heard Adalind slowly exhale, and felt her fingernails dig into his back. Once he was done exploring every single curve of her gorgeous body, he came back up and gently kissed her soft lips. He felt her hands slide down to his buttocks and take his boxer shorts off. He opened his eyes and glanced down at her; she was looking at him, her eyes silently begging him to make her his. He bent down to kiss her, his forehead pressed against hers. Sliding down her legs, his hands found the delicate lace of her panties; he slipped them off, her back arching as his fingers tickled her skin. Every muscle in his body craved her; he needed to feel her, all of her. He bridged the gap between them and, moving slowly, he carefully slid inside of her. Adalind's body shook in pleasure as he did so, and she wrapped her arms around his back. Their bodies moved in unison, rocking back and forth, similar to the warm waves of the ocean licking the wet sand on the shore. Moans began to rise from Adalind's throat as the pressure mounted inside of her and all around him. The liquid heat burning in her sweet center, mixed with the warmth of her lips on his, fed his desire for her. They continued to move together for a while, each stride bringing them closer to pure bliss, until an incredible feeling of ecstasy spread throughout his entire body, all the way down to his toes. Adalind laid her head back on the pillow behind her, releasing one last moan as she reached climax. Nick wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck as he tried to regain control of his senses.

When he opened his eyes, Adalind was looking up at him, a faint smile on her lips. He had never felt this complete; and it was all because of this beautiful woman staring back at him. She had appeared so suddenly in his life, but he felt as though she had always been a part of him, just hidden for him to find. And now, just a few days later, she had become his entire world; he had irrevocably fallen in love with her. He wanted her to know exactly how he felt; he needed her to know just how much she meant to him. So he gazed deep into her eyes and took the plunge.

"I love you" he whispered.

Tears formed in her eyes and her smile spread a little wider across her lips.

"I love you too" she breathed. "More than I ever thought possible."

Nick smiled back at her and bent down to kiss her. He wanted to make love to her again. But after a moment, she broke the kiss. And when he opened his eyes to look at her, he noticed her smile had completely disappeared.

"Nick, tonight was perfect…" she murmured, caressing his lips with her thumb. "But..."

"No…" Nick interrupted her before she went any further.

He knew what she was going to say; that despite the deep connection they shared, they still couldn't be together… that he had to stay with Juliette.

"But the fact still remains" she continued. "Juliette needs you."

"Adalind, no…" he repeated.

"Nick, her life is in danger. Only you can protect her from Sean."

"Adalind, please don't ask me to do this; I can't keep lying to her. It's killing me to string her along like this. And she knows something's off. She heard me talking on the phone with you earlier tonight… and she accused me of having an affair."

Adalind's eyes suddenly turned dark. He could tell the word 'affair' had stung her; it bothered him just as much. One more reason why he needed to end things with Juliette. As soon as possible.

"I can't be apart from you, especially not now… don't ask me to give up the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. He tenderly wiped them away with his thumbs, caressing her face as he did so. Their eyes locked and he knew in that moment that she would not ask him to go… because she couldn't lose him either. Their lips crashed together, and their passion ignited a flame that fueled their bodies as they made love again and again, until they both fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

When Nick opened his eyes in the morning, the first thing he saw was Adalind's beautiful face. A smile spread across his lips as he remembered the incredible night they had just shared. At one point through the evening, they had moved to the bedroom and into her bed, where they had burned up the sheets with their naked bodies. Never had he experienced this kind of passion, or shared such a strong connection with anyone.

Adalind was sleeping peacefully, her head resting on his shoulder and her breath tickling his chest. A strand of blonde hair lay across her forehead, so he carefully tucked it behind her ear. She stirred a little, sighed, and ultimately opened her eyes. She gazed up at him and smiled.

"Good morning" he whispered, bending down to kiss her.

"You stayed…" she breathed, her lips still pressed on his.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be" he told her.

"Nick… last night… I've never…" she said, trying to find the right words.

"I know" he murmured, looking deep into her eyes. "I've never felt this complete either."

"I can't believe I almost pushed you away" she said, caressing his hair.

"So does this mean you're gonna quit telling me to let you walk out of my life? Because there's no way I'd ever let that happen."

"We still can't openly be together… not as long as Sean is a threat to you."

"I won't allow him to break us apart… I promise."

Adalind smiled at him and drew his face to hers. She kissed him tenderly, making his heart flutter. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and slowly flipped her over on her back.

"You should go…" she said.

"I thought you weren't gonna do that anymore" he told her, raising his head to look at her.

"I'm not. I just meant you should get to work."

"Actually, I don't. I didn't get a chance to tell you last night with everything that happened, but I asked Renard for some time off."

"You did?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah… and I told him my aunt is gone."

"I know, Sean mentioned it when he came by last night. That's why he threatened to hurt Juliette. He's convinced your aunt left you the key and he thinks the only way to get through to you is to take away what you value most."

Nick suddenly remembered how he had left things with Juliette the night before. He had been so distraught at the thought of losing Adalind that he had completely ignored Juliette's own pain. He felt incredibly guilty about it, but looking at Adalind now, holding her close in his arms, he had no regrets.

"He can't do that… unless he finds out I've fallen in love with you" he said, stroking her hair.

Adalind's eyes teared up as he said the words. Now more than ever, it was imperative that Renard didn't find out they were lovers, or he would surely use it against them.

"Nick, you have to protect Juliette" Adalind said after a moment.

"I will, I owe her that much" he replied. "I know you said last night that staying with her is the only way to ensure her safety. But I truly believe that letting her go is the best thing to do. Think about it; if Renard finds out Juliette and I broke up, he'll have no leverage."

"Then he'll go after you…"

"Then let him" he interrupted. "I can take care of myself. As long as he never finds out you and I are together, you and Juliette will both be safe."

"I'm not so sure about that. Nick, the last thing he said to me was to get the key from you or Juliette would die."

"I won't let him get near her."

"Please be careful" she whispered, touching his cheek. "I couldn't bear losing you…"

"You won't, I swear to you, nothing will happen to me… or us."

Nick leaned in to kiss her ever so softly, and immediately lifted his head back up to look at her. As she opened her gorgeous blue eyes to gaze up at him, he felt his heart beat a little faster; she had that effect on him, sending waves of undefinable emotions crashing throughout his entire body. She was everywhere; she was in the oxygen that filled his lungs, she was in the blood that coursed through his veins. She literally gave him life.

"I love you" he murmured.

"I love you too" she breathed as she pulled his face down with both her hands, her sweet lips clashing with his.

* * *

"Come with me" Nick told her as he put on his jacket.

"Really Nick, as much as I would love to go with you and sit around in your aunt's trailer as you go through her Grimm stuff, I think I would just be a distraction" she answered, wrapping her hands behind his neck.

"In my defense, how could I possibly resist you?" he replied as he bent down and pressed his forehead against hers.

Adalind let out a little laugh and raised her head to kiss him. It had started off soft and gentle, but it quickly turned into a deep, passionate kiss. Nick ran his hands through her hair, all the while pulling her closer. She felt his hands move down to her shoulders and slowly slide down to her waist. As much as she wanted to let him whisk her off back into her bed, she needed to get to work.

"Nick…" she breathed between her lips as she put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away. "I really have to go…"

"Fine… I'll let you go. But I don't have to like it" he said, his hands still wrapped around her waist.

"Well, technically, you need to go too… and we can't walk out together."

"Right. I'll call you later" he told her, lowering his head to kiss her.

But Adalind immediately realized she didn't really want to let him go; she instinctively put a hand behind his neck and slid the other inside his jacket. She kissed him languidly as she removed his jacket and let it fall to the floor.

"I thought you wanted me to leave" Nick whispered as she pursued to slide her hands underneath his sweater.

"Turns out I can't resist you either" she breathed before she slipped his sweater over his head.

Nick lifted her up in his arms and carried her all the way to her bedroom. He carefully laid her on the bed, not taking his eyes off her, and lied down next to her. As she looked up at his gorgeous face, Adalind suddenly felt overwhelmed by just how much he meant to her. She had experienced a whirlwind of emotions in the last few days, and she still couldn't believe just how quickly she had fallen in love with him. She had let him into her heart, the doors of which she had managed to keep closed until he had unlocked them. After all, she was a Hexenbiest; love wasn't exactly what creatures of her kind were known for. But Nick had changed everything the instant he had entered her life. He had ignited in her feelings she had never experienced before. And she desperately wanted to be good for him, to become the woman he deserved.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her, gently stroking her hair.

She smiled at him; he had this incredible gift that allowed him to see right through her, deep down into her soul. But not the way a Grimm recognized a Wesen; he saw her the way a man knew the woman he loved more than anything.

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have found you" she said, caressing his jaw. "Nick, I never truly cared about anyone, much less loved a man… until you reached in and took hold of my heart. I need you…" she murmured, kissing his lips. "I want you…" she continued, kissing him again. "I love you."

To her surprise, Nick pulled away from her. But his love for her and the passion that fueled his heart were clearly reflected in his eyes.

"I love you Adalind" he said. "I love you with all I've got…"

She felt her heart flutter at the sound of his words. She had never imagined being able to feel this close to anyone, to love a man this much… and to have him love her right back. She lifted her hand to caress his face. Her gaze moved from his eyes to his lips and lingered there for a moment. She closed her eyes and felt his soft hand cup her cheek, his warm lips press down on hers. She sighed as he slowly climbed on top of her, wrapping one arm around her waist, drawing her close to him. She let herself drown in his embrace, she felt her skin respond to his touch as he started undressing her. And as he began making love to her, she sensed something stir deep inside of her. She couldn't quite figure out what it was, but she just knew her life was about to change.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Someone's getting here late" Adalind heard her colleague Serena say as she came into the office. "So, who's the lucky man?" she continued.

Adalind felt herself blush. She tried to avoid her friend's gaze and ignore her question, but she soon realized that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh come on Adalind… I can tell you had company last night. You're absolutely glowing."

"Serena, please…"

"I want details" Serena said with a smile.

"Absolutely not" Adalind told her, shaking her head.

"So I'm right! You met someone!" she shrieked with excitement.

"Will you keep your voice down?" Adalind whispered.

"What's the big deal? There's no need to hide anything… unless…" she said, staring at her.

"Unless what?" Adalind asked.

"Is this man a client?" Serena whispered.

"No, of course not! Look, I have a lot of work to do" Adalind replied, walking away towards her office.

She closed the door behind her and rested her head against it for a moment. She closed her eyes and soon, Nick's face appeared in her mind. She smiled, recollecting the incredible, passionate night they had spent together… and this morning had been just as amazing. She could still feel the warmth of his arms around her, the taste of his lips.

"How am I going to get any work done today?" she muttered to herself.

Her phone buzzed on her desk, startling her and breaking her out of her reverie. She skipped to her chair, sat down, and answered.

"Yes Claire?"

"There's a Mr. Mitchell here to see you. He doesn't have an appointment, but he says he needs legal advice. Are you available to meet with him?" her assistant said.

"Sure, send him in" Adalind responded.

Moments later, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

When she saw him walk through her door, she froze.

"Hello Miss Shade" he said, closing the door behind him.

"Mr. Mitchell?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I do need to keep my anonymity" he replied with a smile.

"What are you doing here? You know we can't be seen together."

"Relax, no one knows who I really am" he said, walking closer until he was only a few feet away from her. "Now, I need your help" he told her as he sat on the edge of her desk.

"Look Sean, I told you... I haven't been able to get what you want" she said nervously.

"Well, we need to remedy that. Time is running out."

"I don't know how you expect me to do this now that the Grimm is gone…"

"I told you last night, if we get rid of Nick's girlfriend, he'll be backed into a corner."

"You think he'll just hand you the key?"

"No, of course not. But he will hand it to you."

"Why me?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Because you're a Hexenbiest; you can make people do things they would never do otherwise" he responded.

"How am I supposed to approach him? I've never even met him" she lied.

"Haven't you been listening? Juliette is the key."

Adalind leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest. This was her defense mechanism whenever she got nervous. Sean was clearly adamant on hurting Juliette; and he was counting on her to get the job done. Little did he know she was already responsible for doing just that… by taking Nick away from her.

"She's a veterinarian" Sean continued. "All you need to do is find an ailing pet and go in for a consultation. Surely you can do that, can't you?"

"Sure" she answered. "And then what? How is my sick cat supposed to lead me to the key?"

"Adalind, I must say I'm disappointed. You're not looking at the bigger picture here."

"Why don't you enlighten me then?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"This is when you'll work your magic."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" she asked, fearing the answer to her question.

"Don't worry, you won't have to kill her… just incapacitate her. My henchman will take care of the rest" he calmly responded.

A chill ran down Adalind's spine; she couldn't believe just how cold-hearted Sean was. But she knew there was no other way; she needed to go through with the plan… or rather, make him think she would.

"Fine" she muttered. "I'll pay her a visit."

"Good, here" he said, handing her a folded piece of paper. "Call this number when it's done. Someone will be there within minutes to take her to a special place. And then, Nick will have no choice but to give us the key."

Sean got up from her desk, but instead of leaving, he made his way around her chair, until he was behind her. Nervous, Adalind tried to turn around, but she immediately felt his hands tighten around her shoulders, pinning her still. He bent down until his mouth was pressed against her ear. She could feel his breath on her face.

"I'm counting on you Adalind; don't you dare disappoint me" he whispered.

He then rose back up and walked out of her office without looking back. As soon as the door shut closed behind him, Adalind burst into tears. She was shaking and felt a wave of nausea rise to her throat. She closed her eyes, trying her best to calm down.

"How am I going to get out of this?" she asked herself, her voice trembling. "Nick…"

She opened her eyes and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She then dug her cellphone out of her purse and dialed his number. But before it could ring even once, Adalind hung up.

* * *

When Nick got home, he noticed Juliette's car was still parked in the street. He hadn't expected her to still be there… or maybe he had. Either way, it was time for him to face the consequences of the events that had transpired the night before. He hadn't come home, and Juliette without a doubt knew he had left to be with Adalind.

He slowly inserted his key in the lock, opened the door, and went inside. He found Juliette in the living room, a suitcase by her feet. When she saw him, she lowered her gaze. He could tell she had been crying.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

"I can't stay here… not when I know you really want to be with her. You clearly made your choice last night the second you walked out that door and left."

"Juliette…"

"Please don't" she interrupted him. "I don't need you to apologize."

"But I do… you have to know that I didn't set out to find someone else. I was happy… and I loved you, I truly did."

"Then why? How could you do this to us?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"I… I don't know how to explain it."

"That's not good enough! You broke my heart, Nick! You literally tore it out of my chest!" she cried.

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you" he whispered, tears stinging his eyes. "I know you probably hate me for turning your life upside down… but I just can't ignore what's happened to me."

"And what's that?"

"I… I found what I was looking for… or it found me."

"You mean true love?" she asked, her voice trembling from the pain.

He remained silent for a moment, just staring at her. She looked completely grief-stricken, and he was the sole cause of her heartbreak. He felt his chest tighten up from the guilt. But he couldn't lie to her; she deserved to know the truth.

"Yes" he simply replied, a tear rolling down his cheek.

He took a step forward, desperately wanting to comfort her. He made a gesture to wrap his arms around her, but she immediately pushed him away.

"You smell like her" she said, backing away from him.

"I'm sorry" he told her. "I hope you can believe me."

"Does it really matter? It's done… we're done."

"Juliette…" he said, grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry" he repeated.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with sorrow. She slowly released her arm from his grip and took a step back.

"Goodbye Nick" she finally said, lifting her suitcase from the floor and walking past him.

He heard her open the door, but before he could turn around to say goodbye, she was already gone.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Nick was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. He had made a huge mess of things; and he felt horrible. He had shattered Juliette's heart to pieces and destroyed the life she had dreamed of sharing with him. And what hurt the most was that she hadn't deserved any of it. Juliette was an amazing woman; she was kind, generous, smart, beautiful… and the list went on. But all of that had been eclipsed the second Adalind had caught his eye… and captured his heart. Suddenly, all the great things he had loved about Juliette just weren't enough anymore. It had nothing to do with her… and everything to do with Adalind. He had met his soulmate, the one person put on this earth to complete him in every way imaginable. And yet, as much as he had absolutely no regrets about choosing to be with the one true love of his life, Nick's heart was heavy with sorrow.

He suddenly heard a soft knock on the door. He lifted his head and slowly got up to see who it was. When he opened the door, a sense of relief spread through his entire body.

"Adalind" he said, throwing his arms around her.

He buried his head in her hair and held her tightly. He had never needed anyone as much as he did in that very moment.

"How did you know I needed you?" he whispered in her ear.

"My heart told me so" she said, pulling away from him slightly so she could look into his eyes.

Nick pulled her inside and closed the door. He led her to the living room, where they both sat down on the couch. He took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips to kiss it.

"What happened?" Adalind asked him.

"Juliette was here when I got home, but she left. Adalind, I broke her heart…" he murmured.

"I'm sorry" she responded, squeezing his hand.

"It tore me up to hurt her… but I just couldn't…" he whispered, gazing into her eyes. "I had to end things now."

He wrapped his arm around Adalind's waist and pulled her close to him before he continued.

"There was just no way I could stay apart from you."

"I'm sorry" she repeated.

"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong" he said, lifting her chin with one hand. "You haven't broken anyone's heart."

"I have, indirectly… had you never met me, you'd still be with Juliette… planning your wedding."

"Adalind, I have zero regrets. None. I love you more than anything… I can't imagine a life without you."

"But…"

Nick didn't let her finish her thoughts. He pulled her face to his and kissed her tenderly.

"I don't want you to ever doubt just how much you mean to me" he breathed, his forehead pressed against hers.

"I don't. But I can see how much this is hurting you" she replied.

He lifted his head to look at her. He caressed her hair, then her cheek.

"I'll be fine" he whispered. "I've got you. Juliette, on the other hand…"

"Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure, she didn't say."

"Nick, Sean came to see me at the office."

"What did that bastard want now?" he said, irritation in his voice.

"He wanted me to pay Juliette a visit at her workplace… and work my Hexenbiest magic" she said, lowering her gaze.

"Meaning what?" he asked.

Adalind looked back up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"He plans to have her kidnapped to force you into giving up the key… to me."

"What?"

"And I agreed to help him" she murmured.

Nick couldn't believe what he had just heard.

* * *

For a brief moment, Adalind saw a flash of anger in Nick's eyes. But it quickly disappeared when he noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Nick, I couldn't refuse him… he would've known something was off" she explained. "I had to agree to his plan. But you have to believe me, I would never actually go through with it!"

Nick pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Of course I believe you" he said. "So what now?" he asked after a moment.

"You were right; you have to tell Sean you broke things off with Juliette. You need to make him believe you're no longer in love with her. It's the only way he'll realize that hurting Juliette won't force you into surrendering the key."

Nick let go of her, but kept his arms wrapped around her waist.

"When does he want you to go through with this plan?"

"He didn't say… but the sooner you tell him you've left Juliette, the better" she answered, glancing up at him.

"Then I'll go back to work tomorrow and tell him the news. Hopefully it'll convince him to leave Juliette alone."

"Just make it clear she's not the love of your life" she told him, her voice fading as she realized what she had just said.

"That shouldn't be too hard… considering it's the truth" Nick whispered, his gaze moving down to her lips.

He bent down to kiss her, making her heart skip a beat. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her up on his lap. She wrapped her hands behind his neck as their kiss grew more intense. She felt his hands slowly slide under her shirt, making their way up her back.

She desperately needed him and wanted nothing more than for him to make love to her again. But not there, not in the home he had shared with Juliette; it just felt wrong. As much as her entire body craved his flesh, she broke the kiss.

"Nick, I can't do this… not here" she murmured, her lips flush.

"You're right… I'm sorry" he said, cupping her face in his hand.

"Besides, I have to go. I have a meeting with a client. I just… I just wanted to see you."

"Thank you. You have no idea just how much I needed that."

"I love you Nick" she whispered.

"I love you too" he replied before he kissed her and sent new shivers throughout her body.

"I'll see you later" she told him, kissing him one last time before she got up and walked towards the door.

"Adalind" she heard him say behind her.

She turned around to look at him; he had already reached her side and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Be careful" he said, caressing her hair. "If anything happened to you…"

Adalind slightly pulled away from Nick and gazed up at him. She could clearly see the concern in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'll be fine... I can be a very bad girl" she said, a faint smile spreading across her lips.

She opened the door and stepped outside, waving Nick goodbye. She made sure she was out of sight before she let the smile fade away from her face. She didn't want Nick to worry about her, but she was actually terrified. Because she knew Sean would never let this go, even if Juliette was no longer in the picture. This war was far from over.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Nick had spent most of the day sifting through the numerous books he had found in his aunt's trailer. One page after the next, he had learned about countless Wesen, some of which he now knew for certain he had unknowingly come across during his career as a cop. He had most definitely dealt with a Skalengeck or two, maybe even a Blutbad. Some of the pictures depicted in the books were so well drawn that they seemed to come to life before his very eyes.

He had been so captivated by all of the Grimm-Wesen encounters he had read about that he had not noticed the night fall. He slowly turned yet another page to see what new breed of Wesen lay ahead. When he saw the image, his heart stopped; there she was… a Hexenbiest. His mind flashed back to just a few days ago, when in a split second, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen morphed into that same creature staring back at him now. He had only seen Adalind in her Wesen form once, and he had a hard time believing the two were actually the same person. Adalind was so much more than that… yes, she was a Hexenbiest, but this was not at all how Nick saw her.

He flipped the stack of pages over until he reached the end of the book, and he carefully tore out a blank page. He grabbed a pencil from the pen holder on the table and started sketching. He took his time, meticulously weighing every stroke. When he was finally done, he put the pencil down and stared at the picture he had drawn.

"Nick?" he heard Adalind say behind him.

"Adalind, you startled me" he said, quickly closing the book shut and turning around to face her. "I didn't hear you come in. How did you know I was here?"

"Because you told me you'd be going through your aunt's things, remember?" she responded, walking towards him.

"Right."

He reached for her hand and pulled her down on his lap. She put her hands behind his neck and bent down to kiss him.

"I missed you" he whispered.

"Really?" she replied, caressing his hair. "I thought for sure you'd barely have time to think about me…"

"That's impossible… you're all I think about" he murmured.

Adalind smiled at him, her gorgeous eyes sparkling as bright as ever. He gazed up at her, feeling his heart flutter.

"So, what did you learn today?" she asked, her eyes glancing around the trailer. "Wow, this place is… creepy" she said before he could answer.

"Yeah, I'm still new to this whole Grimm thing. So I'd tend to agree with you."

Adalind looked towards the table and noticed a page sticking out of the book.

"What's this?" she asked, flipping the book open before Nick could push it out of her reach.

* * *

When Adalind saw the image on the page, her smile disappeared. She had never seen herself depicted in such a way; she looked like a monster.

"Adalind" Nick said, pushing the book off to the side. "I'm sorry… I didn't want you to see that."

"That's ok" she lied.

"Really? Cause you don't seem fine" he replied.

She looked at him, desperately trying to keep her tears from spilling over. But there was no point in lying to him; Nick could see right through her.

"So that's how Grimms see Hexenbiests…" she whispered.

"I don't care what the book says… that is not you."

"Nick…"

"No" he interrupted her. "You wanna know what I see every time I look at you?" he asked, reaching for the page that had slipped out of the book when she had flipped it open. "This is what I see" he said, showing her what was on the other side. "This is who you really are."

Adalind looked at the drawing, and this time, nothing she could have done would have been enough to keep the tears from flowing. The beautiful face staring back at her looked exactly like her… her human self.

"Nick… it's beautiful" she murmured.

"You're beautiful" he told her, caressing her cheek as he gently wiped her tears away. "You may be a Hexenbiest, but to me… you're simply my goddess."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"I know… I'm crazy about you" he said, tenderly pulling her face towards his so he could kiss her.

"I meant you're crazy to be with me… I may look like this on the outside, but deep down, I'm still what I am… nothing will ever change that."

"Maybe not, but I can say the same thing about myself… I'm a Grimm. I'm this badass hunter supposedly born to chase after Wesen. And yet, I still managed to fall head over heels in love with a Hexenbiest."

Adalind's heart melted at the sound of Nick's words. He truly loved her; her Wesen nature did not matter to him. All he saw was the woman who loved him right back.

"We may have been mortal enemies at one point in history, but that all changed the second we met" he told her. "I'm still trying to figure out who I am, but I already know who you are… you're my other half, my touchstone."

Never before had Adalind felt so loved. She placed her hand on Nick's chest and slowly leaned in to kiss him. She felt his hands slide up her back and into her hair as he gently took her face in both his hands. She let herself drown in his kiss, enjoying the sensation of his soft hands on her skin, the taste of his sweet lips on her tongue. She wanted him to make love to her, to take her to that perfect heaven she was now used to.

"Nick" she breathed between her lips.

He broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes. She could sense he desired her just as much, his eyes sparkling in the warm yellow light of the numerous lamps scattered across the trailer. He slowly pushed her up as he rose from his chair. He then took her hand and led her to the small bed located off to the side. They both sat down and Adalind began to unbutton her trench coat so she could take it off. Cupping her cheek with his hand, Nick leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him down until he was on top of her. She slid her hands underneath his sweater, pulling it upwards to reveal his perfectly toned abdomen. She felt his hands untuck her shirt, slowly unbuttoning it until he was able to slip it off. His hands then found the zipper of her skirt, pulling it down in one swift motion, as Adalind did the same with his pants. His skin felt hot, and as he pressed his body against hers, her back arched in pleasure. He began kissing her neck, then made his way down to her breasts, which he uncovered as he unhooked and removed her silky bra. His hands slid down to her panties and he slipped them off slowly, making her body shiver, causing her nipples to harden. She pulled down his boxer shorts and hungrily drew him down. Nick carefully slid inside of her, sending electric shocks throughout her entire body.

A soft moan escaped her throat as he ran his palm from her thigh all the way up to her breast, gently sucking on her lower lip. He explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue, all the while thrusting back and forth inside of her. As the tension began to mount, she dug her nails in his back, letting out sighs perfectly tuned to every single one of his movements. She could feel her warm center pulsing and tightening around him as she got closer to reaching climax. When her body could no longer resist the pressure, she let out a deep moan and succumbed to the waves of pleasure rocking her insides. She threw her head back on the pillow as Nick reached his own orgasm, holding her tight as he did so.

They were both out of breath, beads of sweat glistening on their naked bodies. Nick's lips were pressed against her neck, his warm breath tickling her ear. When he lifted his head to look at her, she noticed his wary expression.

"Nick?" she asked.

"This whole thing with Renard…" he said, his voice thick with emotion. "If he hurts you, I swear to God…"

"Shh…" she said, placing a finger on his lips. "I don't want to think about that now. Our time together is far too precious to worry about the outside world. We're the only ones here, tonight is about you and me. No one else" she murmured, drawing his face to hers.

'He may hurt me, but I'll be damned if I let him harm you' she thought to herself. She couldn't let Nick know just how much she feared Sean's thirst for power, his ability to destroy. But she swore to herself that she would die before she let anything happen to the love of her life.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

When Adalind opened her eyes, she couldn't make sense of her strange surroundings. But when she raised her head and saw Nick's face, she immediately felt at home; which was ironic considering she was in a Grimm's trailer. And yet, she felt completely safe, Nick's arms tightly wrapped around her.

He was still sound asleep, his breath slow and steady. As she gazed up at his handsome face, a smile spread across her lips. She loved him more than anything, this man who had rescued her from the life of destruction she had undoubtedly been headed for. She had done countless things she wasn't proud of, hurt several people with her Hexenbiest powers. She desperately wanted to put all of it behind her and become the woman Nick deserved. A change had already occurred inside of her, she could sense it. And Nick was the sole reason for it.

Adalind lifted her face and kissed him softly. She felt his lips respond to hers, his arms cling around her waist. And when he opened his eyes and smiled down at her, her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey" he whispered, caressing her back.

"Good morning" she replied, sliding her hand up his chest.

"Bet you never thought you'd spend the night in a Grimm's trailer" he said with a grin.

"Not in a million years. But you definitely made it memorable" she answered, smiling back at him. "And to be honest, I've never been inside any other trailer… not really my thing. So this one is truly the exception."

"How did we get here?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

"Was last night that amazing that you forgot about everything else?" Adalind chuckled.

"No… I mean, yes. Last night was incredible. What I meant was how did we get this lucky to have found each other?"

"Some things are just meant to be" she responded, stroking his hair.

"I felt it immediately, the second I saw you. I knew right away you were going to turn my whole world upside down."

"Did I?" she asked with a smile.

"You did… and so much more" he replied, gently pulling her closer. "You literally changed who I am… my entire universe has shifted because of you."

"You've had the same effect on me" she murmured.

Nick smiled and slowly bent down to kiss her. She wanted nothing more than to remain in his arms forever, hidden away from the evil lurking outside. But she knew it would eventually find her.

"Nick, I'm not perfect" she said after a moment. "Far from it… what that book said about me, it's all true."

"Adalind…" he said, cupping her cheek.

"It is, all of it. I've done horrible things, hurt people. And I would have kept on traveling down the same path had I not met you."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because you deserve to know the truth… something happened when I met you. An unexpected transformation took place."

"Yeah, I was there" he said, smiling.

"I'm not talking about the woge" she told him. "I meant deep within my heart. It used to be filled with nothing but darkness until you shone your light on it. So now I want to repay the favor; I want to be good for you."

"You already are" he murmured, drawing her face closer.

"Nick..."

But he didn't let her say another word.

* * *

Nick's lips clashed with Adalind's, fitting so perfectly together, like two connecting pieces of a puzzle. He wrapped his arms around her, the warmth of her skin comforting against his own. He simply couldn't get enough of her; just the thought of letting her go made his heart bleed. So when Adalind broke their kiss, flashes of pain shot through his body.

"Nick" she whispered. "I want to be by your side… even if I can't physically be there with you, please remember my heart will always beat in unison with yours."

Nick felt a knot rise in his throat; her words had touched him to the core.

"Adalind" he murmured, as tears began to reach the surface of his eyes. "I know… but I promise you, this is only temporary. I won't let anything or anyone keep us apart. All I want you to keep in mind is that at the end of the day, I'll be here to wrap you in my arms and keep you safe. I love you."

"I love you too…" she said, taking his face in both her hands and gazing deep into his eyes. "Don't ever doubt that you mean the world to me."

She kissed him softly, pressing her lips on his and letting them linger there for a moment. When she raised her head to look at him again, she saw in his eyes exactly what he felt in his heart and tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"And you are my life" he told her.

* * *

Later that morning, Nick made his way back to work. On the drive there, Adalind's words kept playing in his mind: 'I want to be by your side… even if I can't physically be there with you, please remember my heart will always beat in unison with yours' she had told him. Even though she hadn't specifically mentioned his name, Nick knew Adalind had alluded to Renard; he was the one whom she believed would keep them from being together. But Nick would not let that bastard take her away from him.

When he arrived at the precinct, Nick walked to his desk, took off his jacket, and hung it on his chair. Hank wasn't there yet, but the captain was. As he stared at Renard, Nick clenched his jaw and tightened his fist until his nails dug into his flesh. When he realized how tense he was, he willed himself to calm down. He needed to keep his emotions in check if this was going to work. So he took a deep breath, walked towards Renard's office, and knocked on the door.

"Nick, you're back already? I thought you said you needed a few days?" Renard said when he saw him walk into his office.

"I did… but I decided to put an end to things immediately rather than letting them drag out unnecessarily."

"Put an end to what?" Renard asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Juliette and I broke up" he answered unequivocally.

Renard raised his head, seemingly shocked by the news.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Nick. And surprised I might add. I honestly thought you two were ready for the next step."

"So did I, but these last few months we've continuously grown apart. And I finally came to the realization that we just weren't meant for each other."

Nick was trying to weigh his captain's reaction. If he was upset by this newest development, he hid it rather well.

"Well, I really don't know what to say" Renard told him.

'Yeah, I bet you don't' Nick thought to himself. 'Because now your plans have gone to hell.'

"If there's anything I can do to help you two find your way back to each other…"

"That won't be necessary" Nick interrupted him. "Juliette and I won't be getting back together… our relationship is over. She's already moved out."

This time, Nick noticed something flash in Renard's eyes. It wasn't anger, it was something else; but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"That's unfortunate" he said calmly. "Again, I'm very sorry."

Nick could sense his captain wasn't being sincere; his leverage over him had now vanished, and he had nothing left to use against him to force him into surrendering the key. But would this latest turn of events be enough for him to give up on his obsession? And, more importantly, would he finally leave Adalind alone? Nick wasn't entirely convinced.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork I need to complete" Renard said after a moment. "Unless there's something else you'd like to discuss?"

"No, sir" Nick responded as he slowly backed away from the desk.

He turned around and headed for the door. As he walked out, he felt a chill run down his spine.

* * *

When Nick closed the door shut behind him, Sean dug a key out from his pocket, unlocked his desk's bottom drawer, and took out a cellphone. He dialed and patiently waited until the person at the other end of the line answered.

"It's me" Renard said in a deep voice. "There's been a change of plans. No, your services are still required… but the target's moved onto someone else's back" he uttered as he coldly stared at Nick through his office window.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

After work, Nick stopped by a flower shop, where he was greeted by a young lady.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. "How may I help you?" she asked while cutting stems off roses and neatly placing them in a glass vase.

"Hi, I'd like to buy some flowers for a special lady" he replied with a smile.

"Sure! What are her favorites?" she chirped.

Nick had no idea; he and Adalind hadn't exactly taken the time to discuss their likes and dislikes. Their relationship was anything but normal… it was intense, passionate. And there was definitely nothing wrong with that. But he still felt guilty about not knowing what kind of flowers she preferred.

"I'm not sure" he responded. "We just started seeing each other."

"Oh, that's not a problem. I can make an arrangement with multiple types of flowers in different colors so you'll be sure to get at least get one right!"

"Actually, you know what? I'll just get red roses… they symbolize love after all."

"Yes… but, didn't you say you haven't been dating long?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

Nick smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Oh… she's one lucky woman" the girl said. "So how many would you like?"

"Four."

"That's an odd number…"

"That's one rose for each day I've known her" Nick explained.

She glanced up at him, her eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"Wow…" she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"You've only been with her for four days, and you already know you love her?"

"Yeah" he replied, laughing. "I knew the second I met her" he said, his heart fluttering as he envisioned Adalind's beautiful face.

"She must truly be an amazing woman."

"She is indeed."

* * *

When Adalind arrived at home, she was delighted to see Nick sitting on her porch. She walked up to him, and when she reached his side, he got up to kiss her.

"What a lovely surprise to come home to" she murmured, her lips still pressed against his.

"I've been thinking about you all day" he told her. "I barely made it through work."

"How was it? Did you see Sean?" she asked.

"Yeah… but I don't really want to talk about him… or work" he replied, pulling her closer.

Adalind noticed he had one hand behind his back. As though he had read her mind, he swung his arm around and gave her a small bouquet of red roses.

"Nick, they're absolutely gorgeous! Thank you" she told him, leaning in to kiss him.

"I'm glad you like them. There's one for…"

"Each day we've known each other" she said before he could finish his sentence.

Nick smiled at her, probably because she had so perfectly completed his thoughts.

"And somehow it feels like I should be giving you an entire garden."

"I know" she replied, kissing him again. "We should go inside" she breathed through her lips, pushing him towards the door.

She dug her keys out of her purse, giggling as Nick gently kissed her neck. She unlocked the door and they both went inside.

"Remind me to give you a spare key" she told him, dropping her purse and jacket on the armchair. "We can't be too careful."

"I know, that's why I parked my truck two blocks away."

Adalind took the roses that Nick was holding and walked to the kitchen. She took a bud vase out of the cabinet, filled it with water, and put the flowers inside.

"Perfect" she said, setting the vase down on her dining room table.

"Just like you" Nick said, walking up from behind and wrapping his arms around her.

"I know you said you didn't want to talk about him" she said after a moment. "But, did you tell Sean you broke things off with Juliette?"

"I did, and he wasn't too happy" he answered, his arms still tightly wound around her. "He even offered to help me mend my relationship with her; he must be desperate."

"Is he convinced you two are done for good?"

"I told him we were."

She turned around to face him. She ran her hands in his silky black hair, gazing into his eyes.

"Let's hope he believed you."

"He has no reason not to. It's not like he's aware I know about his plan."

"You're right… he has no idea we even know each other."

"Or that I'm madly in love with you" he murmured as he bent down to kiss her.

Adalind wrapped her arms behind Nick's neck and, without taking her lips off him, she gently pushed him back towards the living room until they reached the couch. They both lied down, Adalind climbing on top of him. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes.

"What's on that beautiful mind of yours?" he asked after a moment.

"I just… I don't see how this is going to end" she answered.

"I do. You and I are going to come out of this whole mess. And we're going to find the happiness we both deserve."

"Nick…"

"We will" he told her, cupping her cheek. "A connection as strong as the one you and I share can only lead to something amazing."

"I so desperately want to believe that… but it can't happen until Sean gets what he wants from you. Nick, he won't let this go… not until you give him the key."

"If that's the only way you and I can be together, then…"

"No" she interrupted him. "You can't. If he wants it this bad, it must unlock something powerful. Did your aunt tell you what the key's for?"

"No she didn't. I'm not sure she even knew."

"I wish we could find out why this key is so crucial" she murmured. "Then we'd know what we're up against."

"I know you're worried" Nick said, stroking her hair. "But right now, all we can do is wait. Renard will probably contact you when he figures out the next step of his plan. And when he does, we'll come up with a solution… together."

"I'm actually surprised he hasn't called me yet… Nick, what if he shows up at my door? Tonight?" she asked, a worrisome look on her face.

"Then I'll kick his ass" he answered, a smirk on his lips.

"Nick, I've never seen you fight, but Sean is a beast… literally."

"You're right, you haven't seen these muscles in action. But let it be known I can be a total badass."

Adalind smiled.

"You don't believe me?" Nick asked, feigning a look of hurt.

"Of course I do. You're a Grimm. I wouldn't want to get on your bad side."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. Renard on the other hand…"

Adalind kept him from saying more; she drew his face to hers and kissed him softly. She felt his arms tightening around her back, enveloping her in a warm embrace. Never had she felt this safe. She realized in that instant just how much she now depended on him; she needed him above everything else. She lifted her head to look at him.

"Nick, I can't imagine my life without you" she told him. "If anything ever happened to you or tore us apart, I don't know how I'd be able to go on."

"Nothing's gonna happen to me" he whispered, caressing her cheek. "Or us… I promise."`

"I pray you're right."

Nick silently gazed at her. She could see his mind working, his facial expression intensifying.

"Let's run away together" he finally told her. "Some place far away where Renard will never find us."

"Oh Nick… I'd love nothing more than to leave all of this craziness behind and go away with you… but they have eyes everywhere."

"They?" he asked, confusion written on his face.

"The Royals."

"Royals? What are you talking about?"

"The people Sean answers to. Their reach goes far beyond Portland; they have cells in every country around the world. They will find us… maybe not right away, but they will ultimately track us down. And once they discover I've aligned myself with a Grimm…" she said, her voice fading down to a whisper.

Nick stared at her intently, probably wondering what she was going to reveal next.

"Nick, they will kill me… and you. I don't care what happens to me, but I will not allow them to hurt you. I will die before I'll let them take you away from me" she murmured, her voice thick with emotion.

"Adalind" he breathed, pulling her even closer.

He delicately kissed her forehead and let his lips linger there as he gently stroked her back.

"We will fight them together" he whispered after a moment.

Adalind laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, letting the steady rhythm of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

* * *

Nick watched Adalind fall asleep, his arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace. It tore him up to know she felt caught between her love for him and the hold Renard exercised on her. He had no doubt in his mind that she would choose him above all else; there was no question about it. But as much as her devotion to him made him love her even more, it also scared him. Because he knew she would give up her life if it meant saving his. He understood it, because after all he would make the same sacrifice. But the thought of losing her terrified him. His life without her meant nothing; so keeping her safe was the only thing that mattered. He tightened his arms around her and promised himself to never let her go.

He suddenly felt her stir and thought for a second she had awaken, but her eyes remained closed. He watched her silently, waiting to see if she would go back to sleeping peacefully, when he heard her mumble something. It was inaudible at first, but as she kept repeating the words, they eventually became clearer.

"Nick… I'll die for you."

His heart contracted as a sharp pain shot through his entire body. 'No… I will not lose you' he thought. He gently pressed his lips on Adalind's forehead and closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

The next morning, Nick woke up on Adalind's couch. Before he even opened his eyes, he immediately sensed something was missing. He felt cold and that could only mean one thing; Adalind was gone. He opened his eyes and sat up on the couch. He noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table, along with a key. He picked both of them up and read the note.

 _'Nick,_

 _I have an early meeting at work this morning. Sorry we didn't get to have breakfast together, but I promise I'll make it up to you tonight. Don't forget to lock up._

 _Love,_

 _Adalind'_

Nick smiled and put the note back down on the table. As he flipped the key in his fingers, he suddenly remembered her words from the night before: 'I'll die for you'. A chill ran down his spine and his heart contracted again in his chest. He simply couldn't imagine his life without Adalind. Losing her would undoubtedly break him, shatter his heart into a million little pieces. He felt an eerie sensation in the pit of his stomach; he needed to hear Adalind's voice and reassure himself that she was safe. He got up and walked to the armchair, where he had left his jacket. He retrieved his cellphone from the inside pocket, and when he turned it on, he noticed several missed calls and a few text messages. He began to worry something had happened and dreadfully tapped the screen to read the messages. They were both from Adalind.

 _'Just got to work. Miss you already.'_

And a second message sent seconds later read:

 _'I love you.'_

A wave of relief spread through Nick's body. Adalind was fine. Nothing had happened… yet. He then remembered he had several missed calls. What if the calls had come later? What if something had happened after all? He quickly checked his call log and realized Renard had been the one who had tried to reach him. He hadn't left a voice mail, so Nick had no idea what the calls had been about; but he had a feeling he hadn't called to chit chat about the weather. He quickly got dressed, took the spare key Adalind had left for him, and headed for the door.

When he arrived at the precinct, he noticed Renard was talking with Hank. Based on the severe expressions on their faces, Nick concluded their conversation was serious, if not intense. When they realized he was there, both men stopped talking.

'Great' Nick thought. 'Now he's trying to press my partner for information… when is this gonna end?'

"Hey, what's going on?" Nick asked, moving closer to his desk.

"Nick, I tried to reach you earlier" his captain replied.

"Yeah, sorry I missed your calls. I had a private appointment."

"We need your help on a case" Renard continued, apparently not concerned that Nick had been late for work. "There's a woman in my office. She's in mortal danger and we need you to protect her."

"Of course" Nick responded.

"Great, if you can step into my office I'll introduce you to her and I'll provide you with all the details."

Nick took off his jacket and wrapped it around the back of his chair. He then followed Renard to his office. When the captain opened the door to reveal who the woman was, Nick's heart almost stopped; it was Adalind, and she looked upset. He had to fight every single muscle in his body not to run to her and wrap his arms around her to comfort her.

"This is Adalind Schade" Renard said behind him. "Miss Schade, these are Detectives Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin. They've been assigned to your case."

"Have we met before?" Hank asked, making Nick nervous. "You look familiar."

"No, I don't believe so" Adalind responded, her voice shaky.

Nick could tell she was trying to avoid his gaze, probably because she didn't want Renard to figure out they knew each other on an intimate level.

"Miss Schade is being targeted by a woman called Melissa Wincroft" Renard told Nick and Hank. "Two of Miss Schade's colleagues were murdered last night, and we believe she will be the next victim unless we stop the suspect. Your job will be to keep her safe. We've already made plans to move her to a secure location, but she'll need to have someone with her at all times."

"I'll stay with her" Nick blurted out before his captain could say anything else.

"Great, thank you Nick. Hank, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure captain" Hank said before he followed him out.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Nick made sure the office window blinds were shut before rushing to Adalind's side. He took her in his arms and held her tight.

"Adalind, are you all right? What's going on?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said, gripping onto him. "Thank God you're here."

"What happened?" he asked, lifting her chin towards him so he could look into her eyes.

"The Queen Mellifer… Melissa Wincroft… she wants me dead" she murmured. "Nick, I'm so scared!"

"Don't worry, I won't let her come near you. I'll keep you safe. This queen you're referring to, she's Wesen?"

"Yes… she wants to get rid of us… I mean, Hexenbiests. Both my colleagues were… like me. She thinks we're a threat to…" she trailed off.

"To whom?" Nick asked when she hesitated.

"To you."

"What?" he said, a look of confusion spreading across his face.

"Technically, we are... Nick, I don't want to hurt you… you believe me, right?" she asked, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Of course, I know that" he replied, stroking her hair. "But why does Melissa Wincroft think you will?"

"Because there's a war coming… between good and evil. And according to history, I'm on the bad side. And I probably would have been… had I not fallen in love with you."

"Adalind" Nick whispered, pulling her closer.

At that very moment, he heard a noise outside of Renard's office so he quickly let go of Adalind and took a few steps back so whomever was about to walk in wouldn't catch the two of them in a compromising embrace. Just seconds later, his captain entered the room.

"All right, Miss Schade, Detective Burkhardt will escort you out and take you to a hotel room we've secured for you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes" she responded, looking at Nick.

"Come with me, Miss Schade" Nick told her.

* * *

When she moved past Nick, her arm brushed up against his; the touch of his warm flesh instantly soothed her. She was almost near the door when Sean stopped her.

"Actually, Miss Schade, I just need to ask you a few more questions before you go. Nick, Hank has the necessary papers for her transfer. I'll send Miss Schade out in a few minutes."

Nick glanced at her and she just knew he was mentally trying to let her know that everything would be all right.

"I'll wait for you outside" he told her with a faint smile that instantly comforted her.

As soon as he shut the door behind him, Sean turned around to look at her with a piercing gaze.

"This is your chance to get inside his head. We need the key. Now."

"You really think he's going to give me the key? A perfect stranger whom he's never met?" she asked in a defiant tone.

"Now, you're underestimating yourself; you're beautiful, and I know you can be very persuasive. Who knows what will happen while you two are confined in that hotel room for what could be days."

"Are you asking me to seduce him?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You know what to do" he simply responded.

"I doubt he keeps the key on him, if he even has it."

"He has it!" he insisted, his voice growing impatient. "His aunt wouldn't have come all this way for nothing. She is about to die, she undoubtedly gave him the key."

"Can I go now?" she asked, her skin crawling at the thought of staying alone with him for even one more second.

When he didn't respond, she walked towards the door.

"Adalind" he said before she could turn the knob. "Remember, he could potentially be a Grimm too. You need to remain in control. If he finds out you're a Hexenbiest he will most definitely try to kill you."

"Thanks for the advice" she spat before she headed out.

* * *

Nick's eyes were transfixed on the door of his captain's office, thinking that if he stared at it long enough he could bust it open with his mind. He hated that Adalind was alone with Renard; his insides were boiling at the thought of him pressuring her to do his bidding.

"Nick, are you all right?" Hank asked behind him.

Nick turned around to face his partner, trying his best to look casual.

"Yeah, why?"

"You've been staring at that door like you're trying to bust it open with your mind" Hank responded.

"Ha, yeah…" Nick replied, amused by the fact that his partner had defined his thoughts so perfectly. "I'm just anxious to get Adalind out of here."

"Adalind?" Hank asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Nick realized he had called her by her first name… something he never did with any of the crime victims he dealt with on a daily basis.

"You know this woman?" Hank continued.

"No… I just… I forgot her last name" Nick mumbled, trying his best not to blush.

"Wait a second… isn't she the woman we saw outside the jewelry store last week? The one you couldn't stop staring at?" Hank asked, a huge grin on his face.

"What? No…"

"Yes, yes she is! I knew she looked familiar. No wonder you jumped at the opportunity to be assigned to protect her. Oh wow… Nick, are you sure you want to be alone in a hotel room with a woman as beautiful as her? Things could get intense…"

"Hank, really… it's not her" Nick nervously lied.

"Why are you lying? Unless… do you actually have a thing for her? Nick… is she the real reason you didn't propose to Juliette?" Hank asked, now serious.

Nick was scrambling, trying to get out of this hole he had dug for himself. He needed to convince Hank to keep his mouth shut about this, especially in front of Renard; his and Adalind's lives depended on it. He moved closer to his partner and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Look, I can't explain any of this right now because there's no time, but… you're right. Adalind is the woman we saw. Hank, she's in grave danger. Someone is threatening her life…"

"Yeah, I already know that part" Hank interrupted. "But why are you so concerned about her? Are you having an affair with her?"

"No… I ended things with Juliette."

"What? When?"

"A few days ago."

"So she found out you were having an affair then… Nick, I thought you loved Juliette more than anything; how could you do this to her?"

"Believe me, hurting Juliette was the last thing I ever wanted to do… but this is bigger than…" Nick trailed off, not knowing whether or not to tell Hank just how much Adalind meant to him. "Look… all you need to know is that no one can find out Adalind and I know each other, especially not Renard" he whispered.

He heard the door to the captain's office open at that very moment, and out came Adalind. She looked flustered; Renard had clearly upset her. Nick sprung up from Hank's desk and approached her. He wanted to pull her into his arms to comfort her, but he refrained from touching her, just in case Renard was spying on them from inside his office.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I just wanna get out of here" she murmured with a trembling voice.

Nick went back to his desk and grabbed his jacket, as well as the folder of papers he needed for her transfer. He then looked at Hank with all the intensity he could muster before he spoke.

"Hank, please promise me you won't mention any of this to anyone. I'm begging you."

Hank glanced at Adalind, who was nervously standing behind Nick. He then looked back at his colleague and sighed.

"Fine… but you better provide a good explanation for all of this once you come back. But in the meantime, I promise I'll keep quiet."

"Thank you Hank, you have no idea just how much I appreciate this" Nick said, squeezing his partner's shoulder.

He then turned around and joined Adalind. She still looked shaken; whatever Renard had told her had undoubtedly rattled her. 'Damn him' Nick thought to himself.

"Let's go" he said, placing his hand on the small of her back, leading her towards the exit.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Before they headed out to the hotel, Nick drove by his place and Adalind's house to pick up extra clothes in case their stay got extended to more than just a few days. Adalind remained silent for the entire drive, just staring out the passenger window. Nick could tell she was worried, so he took her hand in his and held it without saying a word, hoping his touch was enough to let her know everything was going to be all right.

When they arrived at the hotel, Nick took care of checking in while Adalind sat nervously on one of the armchairs in the lobby. As the clerk went through all the required paperwork, Nick turned his head to check on her and make sure she was still there. He hadn't seen her this vulnerable yet. Adalind was a strong woman, but this was clearly affecting her.

"All right, you're all set. Enjoy your stay!" the clerk said.

"Thank you" Nick replied, picking up the key card on the desk.

He walked up to Adalind and she lifted her head to look at him.

"The room is ready" he told her, reaching down to take her hand.

"Ok" she responded, her voice barely audible.

When they finally reached the room, Nick hesitated at the door. He turned around to look at Adalind, who was still visibly shaken by the events that had brought them there.

"We could just go to my house if you want; you'd be just as safe there" Nick told her.

"Don't you think Sean would find out?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"Right, I hadn't thought of that" he replied.

He took the key card out of his pocket and inserted it into the reader on the door lock. He then led Adalind inside the room and closed the door behind him. She walked to the couch and immediately sat down, a wary expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm not sure" she said in a whisper.

"Adalind, you're completely safe here… I won't let her get to you."

"Walls and a door won't keep them from coming in here…"

"Them?"

"The bees… that's how she finds us."

Nick slid closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and cuddled up against him. He tightened his hold on her, hoping it would help her feel safer.

"I'm scared Nick" she said after a moment.

She raised her head to look at him and he noticed the fear in her eyes.

"I know you are" he whispered, caressing her cheek with his free hand. "But the other cops from the precinct are out there looking for her… they will find her and put her behind bars so she can never hurt you."

"She won't be that easy to find… she's well protected by her people" she said, her voice shaky.

"So we'll stay here for as long as necessary… even if it takes days."

Adalind suddenly extricated herself from Nick's embrace and got up.

"Oh my God" she murmured.

* * *

Nick's last words had reminded her of something Sean had said earlier in his office: _'Who knows what will happen while you two are confined in that hotel room for what could be days.'_ Adalind now realized this entire situation was nothing but an elaborate plan, a ploy intended to trap Nick into giving up the key… to her.

"Adalind, what is it?"

"This was all a setup…"

"What?" Nick asked, getting up to join her.

"He made this happen… "

"Who?"

"Sean! He set this whole thing in motion Nick! That son of a bitch had my friends killed!" she shrieked.

"Wait Adalind… you're talking about the captain of a police precinct here…"

"I don't care who he is! He's a Zauberbiest!" she cried. "I can't believe this… I can't…" she said as the tears started to sting her eyes.

Nick took her hand and pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her to comfort her. She buried her face in his chest and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry" Nick whispered in her ear.

"Now do you believe me when I say he won't give up until he has the key?" she asked, raising her head to look at him.

"You really believe he's behind this?"

"I know he is. He planned it all. He somehow hired this Queen Mellifer to go after Serena and Camilla… and now me. I don't know how he did it, the Mellifera don't usually cooperate with his kind. But he did this, Nick… " she murmured.

She pulled away from him and slowly walked to the window. She stared outside, wondering if the bees had already picked up her distinct Hexenbiest scent. She felt a chill run down her spine at the thought of her friends being attacked, slowly dying as the bee venom spread through their helpless body. They had both lost their life because of Sean's quest for the key, his obsession to make it his at all costs. And she was next… or was she?

She turned around as Nick walked up behind her. She looked up at him, her eyes still filled with tears. But the fear and sorrow that had darkened them just a moments before were gone. Nick had noticed the shift because his own facial expression had changed as well.

"Adalind, what's going on? You look like you've just made a life-changing discovery" he told her, moving closer.

"Melissa Wincroft is not coming."

"Of course not, I won't let her get near you" he said, touching her arm.

"No, I mean she's not coming after me… she never was."

"Then why are we here?" Nick asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Think about it Nick. Sean planned this entirely to get me alone with you. He made it abundantly clear that I had to take this opportunity to get inside your head, to convince you to surrender the key… however long it took. So it wouldn't make any sense for him to send the Queen Mellifer after me; he wants us completely secluded, with no interruptions."

"And what does he expect you to do? Did he ask you to kill me?"

"No, he wants me to… seduce you" she replied, suddenly blushing.

Nick looked at her intensely for a moment, without speaking a word. He moved closer and gently placed his hand behind her neck, slowly drawing her face towards his. Her skin burned under his touch, and her heart started racing as his eyes gravitated towards her mouth.

"Then let's give him exactly what he wants" he whispered right before his lips clashed with hers.

* * *

Nick's head was spinning from the intoxicating ecstasy coursing through his body. He was out of breath and could hear his heart pounding.

"So… have I convinced you to hand over the key?" Adalind asked, lifting her face up towards him as she ran her fingers up his chest.

Nick let out a laugh, caressing her hair. He smiled at her and carefully rolled her over on her back. He stared into her eyes, and slowly leaned in to kiss her.

"Not yet" he breathed through his lips. "You'll need to work some more of that sweet magic of yours."

"That won't be a problem… besides, I think we have plenty of time" she replied, stroking his jaw.

He felt Adalind's soft hands make their way down his back, tickling his flesh as they got closer to his waist.

"Then I plan on making every minute count" he said, bending down to kiss her again.

He suddenly heard his cellphone ring on the nightstand. He wanted nothing more than to ignore it, but he knew it was probably the captain calling to check up on him and Adalind. He reached for his phone and saw Renard's name on the caller ID. Adalind looked up at him, and based on the flash of anger that crossed her blue eyes, she had undoubtedly figured out who was calling.

"Burkhardt" he answered in the most normal tone possible.

"Nick" he heard Renard say at the other end of the line. "How's our vic?"

'She's only a victim because you made her one' Nick thought to himself. He gently caressed Adalind's cheek before he spoke.

"She's doing fine. She's still shaken up about what happened to her colleagues, but she seems calm for now."

"That's good" Renard answered. "We haven't been able to locate Melissa Wincroft yet, but we're actively searching for her and anyone who might have helped her attack Miss Schade's colleagues. You'll probably need to remain at the hotel for at least a few more days."

"That's not a problem. We'll be fine."

"Great, I'll call you as soon as I have an update."

Nick heard the captain hang up, and he put his cellphone back on the nightstand. He looked down at Adalind and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand why that son of a bitch had to hurt my friends" she said, her voice thick with emotion.

"This key must mean a lot to him" Nick responded, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "I'm sorry, Adalind."

"You have no reason to be sorry, you're not the one killing innocent people" she told him as she sat up on the bed.

"I'm sorry" he repeated. "All of this is happening because of me."

She gazed at him and remained silent for a moment. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"Nick, I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. I will go through hell to be with you if I have to."

He swallowed his saliva, trying to push down the knot rising up in his throat. Her words had stung his heart and left it in searing pain. He hated the fact that they couldn't just be together, that everything about their relationship had to be so complicated. Actually, not everything; the love they felt for each other wasn't. Falling in love with Adalind had been as easy as taking a breath. Loving her felt natural, like it was a part of him. Hearing her say that she would put herself through hell to be with him hurt him because it went against everything he had imagined for their life together.

"That is the last thing I want for you" he told her, sitting up next to her. "I hate seeing you torn up like this…"

"It's only temporary…"

"Is it? Maybe we should end this now… I'm going to tell Renard about us."

"Nick, no…"

"Adalind, being with you is the only thing that matters to me. And I won't risk losing you over a meaningless key."

"It's not meaningless!" she shouted angrily.

Nick leaned back slightly, surprised by her outburst. He couldn't blame her; she had every reason to be upset. But he soon realized his reaction had made her uncomfortable. 'She probably thinks I'm scared of her' he thought to himself. 'Damn it.'

"I'm sorry" she murmured.

"Adalind" he said, reaching for her.

"No" she replied, wrapping the bedsheet around herself and getting out of the bed.

Without saying another word, she walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Nick sighed and put his head in his hands. He closed his eyes, replaying the last few seconds in his mind. He blamed himself for upsetting her; this was the last thing she needed right now, for the man she loved to make her feel even worse. She needed him to be her rock, stand by her, comfort her, and make her feel safe. But he had failed miserably.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Adalind stared at her reflection in the mirror. 'You scared him' she heard the voice inside of her head say. 'He probably thought you were going to woge on him. This man is the best thing that's ever happened to you. If you're not careful, you're going to lose him.' Her vision became blurry as her eyes started to fill with tears. As awful as she felt in that moment, she was somehow grateful the tears had made everything cloudy because she couldn't stand to look at herself; not even in her human form. She bent her head down and let the tears flow until there were none left to cry.

She felt emotionally drained and needed to clear her mind. She loosened the bedsheet that covered her body and let it fall to the floor. She opened the shower door, turned on the water, and let it run until it was warm. She then stepped into the shower and let the soothing water wash her worries away. She forced herself to forget about Melissa Wincroft, Sean Renard and that damned key. She concentrated on the sound of the water and was able to block the outside world from seeping into her mind. But then, as she always did whenever she closed her eyes, she saw Nick's face; the clear blue eyes she often drowned herself in, the gorgeous smile that constantly made her heart flutter. She felt the tears rising again, unable to contain the flood of emotions that inevitably inundated her whenever she thought about him. He had become a part of her; she could always feel his presence, even when she was alone. This connection they shared kept getting stronger with each day that went by.

She suddenly heard a noise behind her. Before she could turn around to investigate its source, she felt Nick's soft lips on her neck.

* * *

Adalind tipped her head to the side as he kissed her, and leaned backwards as he wrapped his arms around her. She remained still as he continued to trace the length of her neck with his lips. When he reached her collar bone, he felt her shiver slightly. She slowly turned around to face him and gazed into his eyes. After a moment, she drew his face to hers and pressed her mouth on his. She parted his lips with her tongue and pulled him closer until the space between them was annihilated. Their kiss grew more passionate as the warm water trickled down their naked bodies, leaving their skin slippery. The steam rising up around them had started to fog up the shower door, isolating them in their own little universe. Nick ran his hands down to her waist, and then up again on her breasts. Her nipples hardened as he gently stroked them with his fingers. Adalind wound her arms behind his back and then, using his broad shoulders for support, she hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Nick pinned her against the tiled wall, and grabbed her hips to hold her up. He lifted his head to look at her right as she bent down to kiss him.

"I want you" he murmured.

"I'm yours, Nick…" she breathed, drawing him in.

When she leaned in to kiss him again, the sweet taste of her lips set his mouth on fire. He instantly felt the urge to feel her, to make her his. He ran his arm up her back and pressed up against her, holding her steady against the wall. A long sigh escaped her mouth as he spread her legs and slid inside of her. Her center felt as wet and warm as the water spraying down on them. As he moved back and forth inside of her, the enticing sound of her moans reverberated through the confined space of the shower, echoing all around them. She bit his lip as the hot tension started to mount, increasing with each one of his strides.

"Nick" she exhaled, gripping onto his back.

He could feel his orgasm nearing, but he wanted to prolong the pleasure, so he slowed down his movements.

"No… don't stop…" Adalind whispered.

She drew his face to hers, her lips crashing with his. She let out another moan as he began thrusting deeper and faster inside of her. He felt Adalind tense up as the pressure reached its peak, and when she began moaning louder, he lost control of his own senses. A sweet feeling of ecstasy spread through his muscles as he released the tension and came inside of her. Adalind's back arched in pleasure and she dug her nails into his back, exhaling one last moan. He remained inside of her, pressing his chest against her breasts. When the pulsating finally stopped, he slowly slid out of her, turned off the water, wrapped his arms around her, and carried her out of the shower.

He walked to the bedroom and carefully laid her down on the bed. Her eyes were closed, and he noticed she was shivering. She turned her back to him, lying on her side. He cuddled up against her, wrapping his arms around her to warm her up with the heat emanating from his body.

"I'm sorry about earlier" she said after a moment, her eyes still closed.

"There's nothing to apologize for" he replied, tightening his arms around her. "You have every reason to be upset. All of this is still new to me, so there's a lot I don't understand… I have no idea what this key is about and why Renard wants it this bad. But if you think it's critical, I believe you."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you" she continued.

"It's ok…"

"No, it isn't. I…" she said, her voice quivering. "I didn't mean to… scare you."

"I'm not afraid of you" he told her.

"Really? I noticed the look on your face when you saw me woge the day we met."

"That was before I knew you" he said.

"I don't want to lose you" she murmured, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You won't. I'm here to stay."

"For now maybe..."

"Forever" he interrupted. "If I was scared of you, I would've let you walk away."

"Didn't your mind tell you to run?" she asked.

Nick tried to recall the moment when he'd had to choose to follow her or let her go. But he couldn't remember… because there had been no choice to make. He had just known, deep within his heart, that he needed to seek her out… that it was all meant to be.

"No it didn't" he responded. "I only listened to my heart."

Adalind opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Nothing you could say or do will ever make me want to leave" Nick told her, gazing into her eyes. "You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to."

"You're sure?" she murmured.

"Don't you know by now? You're my everything."

Adalind turned her head back around as Nick enveloped her in his arms, pulling her close.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear. "More than anything… I love you" he repeated.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

"No, still nothing… no… we still don't know if he is one… yes, I will keep you posted."

Renard hung up the phone and put it back in his desk drawer, locking it shut. Almost two weeks had passed and still no word on whether or not Adalind had succeeded in convincing Nick to give up the key. She hadn't contacted him, and he couldn't just call her up to inquire about her progress; Nick was there with her. He wondered if she had taken his advice and tried seducing Nick. He was now a single man following his breakup with Juliette, so maybe he wouldn't feel guilty about letting a beautiful woman charm her way in his arms… and into his bed. He knew Adalind had the required assets to get the job done, but for some reason he couldn't quite explain, she hadn't been as onboard with the plan as he would have expected her to be… something was off.

Renard got up from his chair and walked to the window. He looked outside his office and saw detective Griffin sitting at his desk, looking through some files. He had been Nick's partner for a few years now, and the two seemed rather close. Perhaps Nick had confided in him about his aunt… and the key.

He walked to the door, opened it, and drew Hank's attention.

"Detective Griffin, can I see you in my office please?"

"Of course" Hank responded, immediately getting up from his chair.

"Anything I can help you with, captain?" he asked as he followed him into the room.

"Please" Renard replied, gesturing towards the chair in front of him, sitting down himself. "Any updates on the Wincroft case?" he inquired.

"No, we're still looking. We received a tip earlier from a caller who claimed they saw Melissa Wincroft, but it turned out to be another dead end."

"I'm starting to wonder if perhaps she's already left Portland. She's probably aware by now that a warrant has been issued for her arrest."

"That's certainly possible" Hank agreed with him. "We've been searching for weeks and we've come up empty… maybe she is gone."

"Yes, indeed…" Renard said, nodding his head.

He knew full well no one would ever find the Queen Mellifer; she was long gone. But the longer this charade went on, the more time Adalind would get to spend with Nick, to get to know him… and discover if he too was a Grimm.

"Has detective Burkhardt reached out to you?" he asked casually.

"No he hasn't" Hank answered. "Hasn't he reported back to you?"

"Yes, he has. I just thought perhaps he called you to get an update regarding the investigation."

"No, sir."

Renard opened a folder sitting on his desk and peered through the documents inside, trying to appear nonchalant so Hank wouldn't figure out he was actually interrogating him.

"Did Nick mention to you his ailing aunt was staying with him?"

"Yeah... I had no idea she was so sick."

"Yes, it's very unfortunate. Do you know if she's gone back home?"

"She has. She only spent a few days at Nick's house. She just wanted to say goodbye. She's the only family he has left… you know, his parents died when he was just a young boy, and his aunt raised him. This whole situation, it's taken a huge toll on Nick. Maybe working on this case will help him keep his mind off everything."

'Yes, I'm counting on that' Renard thought to himself. "So I'm assuming you've heard he and Juliette are no longer living together" he continued, carefully studying Hank's reaction.

"Yes, he's mentioned it to me" he responded.

"Do you know more about the reason behind their breakup?"

"All Nick said was that they grew apart."

"I always believed those two were perfect for each other."

"So did I, but he…"

When Hank hesitated, Renard sensed he was holding something back… like he was hiding something.

"But what?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nick made his decision... that's all I meant."

"Right. Well, I won't keep you any longer" Renard said. "I'll let you get back to work."

"Thank you, sir" Hank replied before he got up from his chair and left the office, shutting the door behind him.

Through the window, Renard watched his detective get back to his desk. His behavior seemed odd. He definitely knew something he wasn't sharing. His reaction to the question regarding Nick and Juliette's split had been somewhat strange. He obviously didn't agree with Nick's decision to break things off with Juliette… or perhaps, it had more to do with the reason behind it. Renard could recall Nick explaining he had realized he and Juliette weren't made for each other. And yet, there had been no problems in their seemingly perfect relationship until it was suddenly over. Something had happened to cause such a drastic turn of events… something life-changing.

"Of course…" Renard whispered.

His aunt hadn't only visited to say goodbye; she had also come here to reveal to him who he really was… a Grimm. It all made sense now. Nick hadn't broken up with Juliette because he didn't love her anymore; he had done it to protect her. He had undoubtedly discovered what his newly-found identity entailed; fighting Wesen was far more complicated than chasing after the usual everyday criminals. And Nick had most certainly realized that he could not provide the normal family life Juliette deserved.

This changed everything. If Nick was indeed a Grimm and, more importantly, if he was aware of it, getting the key from him would not prove to be an easy task… not even for Adalind. There was no guarantee that she would come out the victor if she went up against Nick. Yes, she was a Hexenbiest, a fierce one, but there was no telling what Nick would do to her if he was fully in control of his Grimm powers. The Royals were determined to get their hands on the key, therefore any chances of this mission failing was out of the question. And he couldn't afford to lose an ally like Adalind in the battle. As much as he wanted to see this through, he needed to put his plan on hold and come up with a new strategy.

Renard picked up his phone receiver and dialed Nick's cellphone number.

"Burkhardt" he heard Nick answer after the phone had rung several times.

"Nick, am I catching you at a bad time?" he asked.

"No, not at all. Any news on Melissa Wincroft?"

"That's actually why I'm calling. We've been searching but there's been no sign of her anywhere. She seems to have vanished without a trace. I think it's time to release Miss Schade."

"Are you sure she's no longer in any danger?"

"Yes, I can honestly say she will be more than fine" Renard replied. "I don't believe Melissa Wincroft will pose any kind of threat to her anymore."

"All right."

"I'll expect you back in the office tomorrow with a full report."

"Will do" Nick responded before hanging up.

* * *

"What did he say?" Adalind asked as Nick put his cellphone back on the nightstand.

"It's time to go home" he told her.

"Really?"

"I know, I'm disappointed too" he murmured, bending down to kiss her.

"I was really starting to get used to this" she sighed.

"Me too. But I'm not due back at work until tomorrow, so we still have some time…"

"I'm going to miss not having your arms around me every second of the day" she told him as he kept tracing the length of her neck with his lips.

He raised his head to look at her. She noticed the disappointment in his eyes. He probably hadn't realized that this perfect little world they had been cocooned in for the past two weeks was about to come to an abrupt end. They wouldn't be able to spend as much time together. Just the thought of letting him go made her heart bleed.

"Adalind" he whispered, cupping her cheek in his hand. "There's no way I could bear being apart from you."

"I feel the same way. But you know we can't be seen together."

"That didn't stop us before."

"You're right, but we'll need to be extra careful from now on. If Sean finds out we've been sneaking around behind his back…"

"He won't" Nick interrupted her.

"Did he say why he's letting me go? Did they catch Melissa Wincroft?"

"No, they didn't. She seems to have disappeared… or Renard made sure she did."

"Right…" she murmured.

"You're completely safe" Nick told her, gently caressing her face.

"I know" she replied, looking deep into his eyes. "But just because I'm cleared to go home, it doesn't mean Sean has given up on getting the key. Although… something's clearly changed."

"What makes you think that?"

"He obviously made the decision to end this for a reason."

"Well I'm sure we'll find out why soon enough. He'll without a doubt contact you for an update. Any idea what you're going to tell him?"

"Not the truth, that's for sure."

"Why not? I'm sure he'll be pleased to know you've succeeded in seducing me" he said with a smirk.

"Not if it didn't end with you giving me the key" she replied, smiling back at him.

The two remained silent for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes. Nick's gaze grew more intense. She could hear his heart beating faster in his chest. He stroked her hair and rested his hand behind her neck before he finally spoke.

"I want to take you home with me" he whispered.

"Nick…"

"I do, more than anything" he continued. "I want to go to bed every night knowing that you'll be there in my arms when I wake up in the morning."

"We haven't spent one night apart since we met. Even that first night, in the park… I'm not saying we have to stay away from each other. I don't think I could bear it either…"

"No, Adalind… I think you misunderstood... I can't imagine being apart from you, not even for one second."

"Nick…"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tears were already forming in her eyes. She had dreamed of hearing those exact words all her life. Never had she thought she'd hear them from a Grimm. Regardless, he was her soulmate. She took his face in both her hands and drew him in, kissing him, softly at first, and then passionately. She couldn't let him say more… because she knew she'd have no choice but to break his heart.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Nick and Adalind had spent their last night at the hotel, wrapped in each other's arms. They'd made love for hours until they'd both fallen asleep. Nick had woken up first following a terrible nightmare; he'd dreamed that Adalind had disappeared. He'd searched everywhere for her but had been unable to find her. So when he woke up, he was relieved to discover she was still there, sleeping safely in his arms. He tightened his hold on her, pressing his lips against her forehead. He didn't want to let her go, but it was time to go home. He knew this day would eventually come, but he still wasn't ready.

He felt her stir in his arms and bent his head down to look at her. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him, a smile slowly spreading across her soft pink lips.

"Hey…" she whispered.

"Good morning."

"What time is it?"

"Don't worry, we still have time to stop by your house before you need to head to work."

"That's not why I was asking" she said, lifting her head to kiss him.

"We still have time for that too" he murmured, sinking down onto the pillows and pulling her on top of him.

* * *

On his way to work, Renard stopped by his usual coffee shop for an espresso. He desperately needed one this morning. He had spent the entire night thinking about the next steps to retrieve the key from Nick. The Royals were beginning to grow impatient and he could practically feel them breathing down his neck. And yet, he had failed to come up with a new plan. Nick had ended his relationship with Juliette, leaving him with no leverage. And Adalind's involvement had been a total bust. His time to get the job done was quickly running out.

"Here's your espresso, sir" the barista told him as she handed him a small cup.

"Thank you."

He turned around and headed for the table in the corner when he saw her, sitting by herself, sipping a cup of herbal tea. He couldn't believe his luck; this perfect opportunity had just fallen on his lap and he had every intention of taking full advantage of the situation.

"Juliette!" he said, walking up to her table.

She lifted her head at the sound of his voice.

"Sean, hi" she responded with a faint smile.

"Mind if I sit down with you?" he asked, flashing his most charming smile.

"No, not at all."

"How are you?" he asked as he sat down on the chair in front of her and set his cup on the table.

"I've been better" she answered in a low tone of voice. "But I'm guessing you already knew that."

"I'm sorry, Juliette. Nick told me about your breakup. I was rather shocked when I heard the news. I really believed you two were perfect for each other."

"Yeah… so did I" she murmured.

"It's just so unfortunate you two grew apart."

"Is that what he told you?"

"Are you saying that's not what happened?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She lowered her gaze and took a deep breath. She was obviously very emotional. But Renard didn't care; he needed to get to the bottom of this.

"I'm sorry, Juliette. I really don't mean to pry. I can see you're hurting, but perhaps talking about what happened will help you heal."

"You're right" she said, lifting her face to look at him. "I still haven't processed everything that's happened… the wound's still fresh. Nick and I didn't grow apart… at least not the way he claims we did. It literally happened overnight. He told me he never intended to hurt me, but that he couldn't ignore what had happened to him."

'Well that confirms it, Nick's most definitely a Grimm' Renard thought to himself. Learning about who he was had undoubtedly turned his whole life upside down. As Juliette had so perfectly described, Nick couldn't possibly ignore who he'd become. No Grimm could. This new life, even though he hadn't chosen it for himself, was now his destiny. He and Nick were on opposite sides of the battle lines, and yet Renard couldn't help but admire his rival's courage; giving up the love of his life had probably been a hard and painful decision. But it was the right one to make, the only one that made sense. Nick thought Juliette was an amazing woman who deserved nothing less than the absolute best; something he simply could not give her if he was to chase after Wesen.

"And what's that?" he asked, bringing his espresso cup to his lips so he could take a sip.

"He found true love."

Renard almost choked on his coffee when he heard her words. It had to be a lie; there was no way Nick had fallen in love with someone else, especially not overnight. He had clearly lied to her because it was the only way for him to cut her out of his life without her being suspicious about it. Not that Juliette could ever actually figure out the real reason behind the end of their relationship. But this way, there was no going back; it was most definitely over.

"Nick left you for another woman?" he said, feigning a look of shock.

"He did" she replied, her voice shaking.

"I can't believe this. How could he possibly fall in love with someone else?"

"He told me he didn't set out to find her…"

"What does that mean?"

"She's the one who found him."

Juliette's last words had struck a chord. 'She'd found him' he repeated silently. Why would Nick say that? If he'd wanted to end things with Juliette in a manner that would ensure she wouldn't fight to get him back, he would've told her the opposite; that he'd gone looking for someone else. But he hadn't… why? Had he actually been truthful with her? Had Nick really found love with someone else? Anything was possible, but Juliette claimed their relationship had fallen apart overnight.

"Well he's a fool. If I had someone as incredible as you in my life, I'd never let her go."

"That's sweet of you to say, Sean…"

"I mean it" he said, placing his hand on hers. "Nick has no idea just how much he's given up."

Juliette glanced at his hand and then raised her eyes back up to look at him; she was blushing. 'Perfect' he thought. 'Soon she'll be eating right out of my hand and tell me exactly what I need to know.'

"I have to go" she whispered, sliding her hand from underneath his. "It was nice seeing you, Sean" she told him as she got up from her chair and grabbed her jacket.

"Juliette?"

"Yes?" she said in an almost inaudible voice.

"Are you absolutely sure Nick is in love with this woman? Maybe it's just a fling, a brief moment of insanity he'll eventually wake up from."

Juliette bit her lip, seemingly to keep herself from bursting into tears. The sorrow was clearly tearing her up. But he felt no guilt whatsoever for fueling her pain; the only thing that mattered was obtaining the answer he was seeking.

"I heard him tell her he needed to be with her" she murmured right before she turned around and left.

So there was hope after all… Nick definitely had a new lady in his life. Renard wondered why Nick had felt the need to lie to him about the real reason behind his breakup with Juliette. At first he had assumed it was because of him finding out he was a Grimm. Perhaps this was still the case. But there was something else, or rather someone else. Nick was trying to hide the identity of the woman who had so suddenly captured his heart. But why? No matter the reason, one thing was clear; whoever she was, she was extremely special to him. And now, all Renard needed to do was find out who had stolen Nick's heart. He drank the rest of his espresso in one quick swig and left the coffee house with a large grin on his face.

* * *

After delaying the inevitable, Nick had finally dropped Adalind off at her house. As soon as the front door closed behind him, she pulled him into a kiss.

"Thank you" she whispered, her lips still pressed against his.

He broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly. As he gazed down at her beautiful face, every last one of his muscles let him know he needed her. And judging by the way she was staring back at him, she felt the same way. Like the powerful force drawing two magnets together, their bodies nestled into one another, their lips closing the last gap left between them.

Adalind's cellphone suddenly buzzed in her purse, forcing her to break the kiss. She rummaged through her bag and when she found her phone, she glanced at the caller ID.

"I've got to take this, it's work" she said, walking away from him.

Nick watched her disappear down the hallway. He then took his own cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Hank's number.

"Hey, it's me" he said when his partner answered.

"Nick, I heard you're coming back to work today… why aren't you here already?"

"I just dropped off Adalind at her place. I'll be in shortly, but I wanted to check in with you before. How did the investigation into Melissa Wincroft go? Renard said you weren't able to locate her."

"No, we searched everywhere we could think of, but she was nowhere to be found. Nick, listen…"

"I know" Nick interrupted him. "I owe you an explanation about everything, I haven't forgotten."

"No, that's not what I was going to say" he replied. "The captain asked me about you and Juliette."

Nick bit his lip, trying to refrain from swearing out loud. That son of a bitch had done it once again; Renard had gone behind his back and badgered his close friend.

"Hank, I don't think we should discuss this over the phone. Can you meet me for coffee?"

"Yeah, sure. Where?"

"The coffee house by the jewelry store."

"Ok, I can be there in twenty."

"Great, I'll see you soon" Nick said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" he heard Adalind say behind him.

"That was my partner. I'm sorry, I have to go" he told her, wrapping his arms around her.

"That's ok, I have to get to work. I have to meet with a doctor."

"What? Why?"

"Apparently it's standard procedure for anyone surviving an ordeal like I did to go through an evaluation upon their return at work" she answered, rolling her eyes.

He looked at her, a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Nick, I'm not into doctors. I prefer hot detectives… one in particular" she whispered as she drew his face down to kiss him.

"You know that's not what I'm worried about" he replied, pressing his forehead against hers. "We don't know how deep Renard's influence lies… what if this medical evaluation is just a pretense to interrogate you?"

"Nick, I've seen this happen before. There's really nothing to it. They'll just ask me a couple of questions to see if I'm emotionally fit to go back to work, measure my blood pressure and then send me back to my office with a pile a files to make up for the time I've been gone. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

"If at any time you feel like you're being interrogated…" he started to say before she pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

"I love you" she breathed through her lips.

"I love you too" he replied. "Be careful."

"I'll see you tonight" she said, smiling up at him, her eyes sparkling.

He gave her one last kiss before she managed to push him out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

When Nick got to the coffee house, Hank was already there waiting for him. He walked over to the table where he was sitting, sipping his coffee.

"Hey" Nick told him, pulling the chair to sit down.

"Hey Nick. I took the liberty of ordering your usual" he said, sliding a lidded paper cup towards him.

"Black, no sugar?" Nick asked.

"Yes dear" Hank answered with a smirk.

"Thanks" Nick replied, smiling back at his partner. "And not just for the coffee… I know keeping quiet about Adalind was a lot to ask from you."

"So… what happened?"

"Hank, I know you must think I'm a terrible person…"

"I don't" Hank interrupted him. "I just want to understand what made you give up the amazing life you had with Juliette."

"I found out I wasn't who I really was."

"What? What are you talking about?" Hank said, confusion written all over his face.

"That day we went to the jewelry store… Hank, you gotta believe me, I woke up that morning thinking I had my future all figured out. But when I saw her across the street… everything changed."

"Love at first sight?" Hank asked after a moment of silence.

"Something like that… but so much more. I just immediately knew Adalind was the one I'd been searching for all my life."

"Just like that? In the blink of an eye, you just knew this perfect stranger was the love of your life? Come on Nick, that's just crazy…"

"I never said it made perfect sense… but it just felt right… like it was meant to be."

"So you followed her."

"I needed to. There was this force deep inside of me that just pushed me to chase after her."

"And what happened when you found her?"

Nick remained silent for a moment, recalling the rush of emotions that had spread through his entire body when he had first touched her, the electricity that had coursed through his veins when their lips had clashed together. He had never experienced anything like it before, and he wasn't convinced anyone else ever had. The passion he and Adalind shared was truly unique.

"We just… connected. It's hard to describe it, but if I absolutely had to, I'd define it as finding my soulmate."

"Wow… that's a powerful word, Nick. Are you sure that's who she really is? Who you are to her?"

"One hundred percent."

Hank bent his head down and just stared at his cup of coffee for a moment. He sighed and then raised his head back up to look at Nick.

"What about Juliette?" he finally asked.

"I broke her heart… it killed me to do it, but I had no choice. I can't live without Adalind."

"Well… if this is what you want, who am I to keep you from being happy?"

"I am happy… more than I've ever been."

"There's just one thing I don't understand. What does Renard have to do with all of this? Why did you insist I keep quiet about you and Adalind knowing each other?"

Nick took a deep breath, rubbing his chin. This is where things were going to get tricky.

"The captain's looking for something… and I have it."

"What does he want, Adalind?"

"No… although he's using her to try to get his hands on it."

"Look Nick, I won't push you for more information if you don't want to tell me what's going on. But you should know Renard asked me some questions while you and Adalind were locked up together in that hotel. And I tried not to divulge anything compromising, but…"

"But what?" Nick asked when his partner hesitated.

"He just seemed really interested in knowing the reason you and Juliette broke up. Like he didn't believe you told him the truth."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you just grew apart. But I could sense he wasn't entirely convinced."

Nick felt horrible about not being able to tell Hank everything; that he was a Grimm, that his aunt had left him a key to guard with his life, and that Renard was trying to get his hands on it by any means necessary. He desperately needed someone on his side… someone he could trust. What if he told Hank? Would he believe him? Or would he just assume he was insane? There was only one way to find out.

"I'm a Grimm."

"What?" Hank asked, furrowing his brow.

"I'm a Grimm" Nick repeated.

"A Grimm? What's that? A fanatic of Brothers Grimm fairy tales?"

"No, I believe that's what you call a Grimmster."

"A Grimmster? Now you're just making up words…"

"No, it's an actual thing… but that's beside the point. Look Hank, I'm trying to tell you something."

"I'm sorry. Go ahead, you've got my undivided attention."

Nick gave his partner a disapproving look before he continued.

"Ok, you know how sometimes you can tell someone's not who they claim to be? Well…" he hesitated.

"Yes?" Hank asked.

"I can see what others can't… and Renard is one of those people."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"He may be the captain of our precinct, but he's got ulterior motives… and we can't trust him."

"Nick, you'll have to tell me more."

"He answers to a higher power; a royal family."

"What?"

"It's true. These Royals are looking for a key… and I just happen to have it."

"How did you get this key?"

"My aunt gave it to me when she came to town. Renard found out somehow and now he's using Adalind to get me to give it up."

"But he doesn't know she's actually helping you keep it from him" Hank deduced.

"Exactly" Nick whispered.

"I guess he didn't count on you falling in love. Or maybe he did… do you think you two meeting could've actually been a setup?"

"No…" Nick said, shaking his head.

"Think about it, Nick. She just happened to be there at the same time you were?"

"Hank, you're wrong…"

"Am I? Maybe she's been playing you all along…"

"No!" Nick shouted, drawing the attention of the other customers. "Adalind loves me" he told his partner. "She loves me" he repeated, this time for himself.

"Look Nick, you know I've got your back. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"I won't" Nick said in a calmer tone of voice. "I'm sorry, Hank. I know you're just looking out for me, and I appreciate your friendship, but you don't have to worry about me. What Adalind and I share is real. She's my world and I mean just as much to her. I have absolutely no doubt about the strength of our love."

Nick felt himself well up, so he took a moment to breathe. Once he knew he had regained control of his emotions, he spoke again.

"I don't know how else to convince you… I just hope I have."

Hank remained quiet for a few seconds. Nick tried to read his partner's facial expression to figure out what he was thinking, but he simply had no idea what was running through his mind.

"I believe you" Hank finally said. "I may not understand it all, but I trust you."

A faint smile appeared on Nick's lips at the sound of Hank's words. He was relieved to know he could count on him moving forward; not only to keep his relationship with Adalind secret, which would in turn ensure her safety, but also to be his ally against Renard.

"And for the record, I knew you were lying to me when you said you weren't checking her out" Hank chuckled. "The sparks were flying so high they practically reached the sky."

* * *

Renard had come into the office early in the hopes of being there when Nick arrived, but his lead detective had yet to make an appearance. Now that he was convinced Nick had a new lover, he'd stop at nothing to find out who this mystery woman was.

"Excuse me, captain?" he heard sergeant Wu say as his head appeared from behind the door.

"Yes, sergeant?"

"I've got that expense report you requested for the Wincroft case. The hotel just faxed it over" he answered, walking in and handing him a manila folder. "Can you believe people still use fax machines in this day and age?" he snickered.

"Thank you" Renard replied, ignoring Wu's comment. "Have you heard from detective Burkhardt? He was supposed to come in this morning but I haven't seen him yet."

"No, sir."

"Well if you do run into him, please let him know I need to see him as soon as possible."

"Will do" Wu replied as he stepped back out of the office and shut the door behind him.

Renard sighed and opened the folder Wu had just brought him. As he started to leaf through its content, he directed his attention to the hotel receipt. He looked at his desk calendar, then again at the checkout date indicated on the invoice. He furrowed his brow, picked up the phone and dialed the hotel number.

"Hello, this is Captain Sean Renard from Portland PD's South precinct" he announced when the receptionist answered. "I just received an accommodation invoice for detective Nick Burkhardt and I believe you've made a mistake; the checkout date is listed as today, but he left your premises yesterday morning… are you absolutely certain? I see… I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Have a good day."

He slowly put the receiver back in its cradle and leaned back in his chair, his hands clasped together under his chin. Why had Nick and Adalind spent an extra night at the hotel? And then, it hit him.

 _'There must be a way to get the key without harming anyone'_ Adalind had told him when he'd revealed his plans to kidnap Juliette. He had found it strange at the time to hear those words uttered from a Hexenbiest's mouth. But it all made sense now; she was trying to keep Nick safe. And he had done the same for her when he'd immediately offered to protect her from Melissa Wincroft.

"They know each other…" he whispered.

But he soon realized this ran much deeper than a casual acquaintance as Juliette's words reverberated in his mind: _'He found true love.'_

"That witch" he seethed through his teeth.

He was livid; Adalind had lied to him. But her deceit was about to come to an abrupt end… he'd make sure of it. His insides were boiling with rage and he was about to woge when he heard a knock on his door. He quickly willed himself to regain his composure.

"Come in" he said in a calm voice, despite the storm raging within.

The door opened slowly as Nick entered the office.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

"Hey Nick, you're finally here" Nick heard Wu say when he arrived at the precinct.

"Wu, how's it going?" Nick replied as he took off his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair.

"Good. So how was the vacation?"

"Is that what everyone thinks? That I went to some awesome all-inclusive resort for two weeks?" Nick asked with a laugh.

"That's right. And with a gorgeous woman no less."

"Wu…"

"But I'm not one to judge" he said, winking.

"I appreciate that."

"Oh, the captain's been waiting for you."

Nick's smile faded away at the sound of Wu's words. He'd been dreading this moment all morning, but he knew time had come to face his captain.

"Thanks, Wu."

"No problem" he replied before he walked away.

Nick took a deep breath and made his way to Renard's office. He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Good morning, captain" he said as he entered the room.

"Nick, I've been expecting you" Renard replied, gesturing for him to sit down.

Nick slowly pulled the chair in front of the desk and sat down. Renard was staring at him, which made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He waited for his captain to start questioning him about the case, but when it became apparent he wasn't going to initiate the battle, Nick decided to make the first move.

"Have you located Melissa Wincroft?" he asked, knowing full well she would in reality never be found.

"No" Renard responded. "I'm afraid she's eluded us. But as I told you yesterday morning, we believe she no longer poses any kind of threat. So, you brought Miss Schade home yesterday morning?"

"Yes" Nick lied.

"How was she when you left her?"

"She was relieved this mess is finally over."

"Yes, of course. I also spoke with her employer this morning and assured him he no longer needs to worry about his staff members being the target of any more murder attempts."

"That's great."

"So… you must have gotten to know Miss Schade fairly well?" Renard asked after a moment.

"Excuse me?" Nick said, taken aback.

"You've spent every day and night with her for the past two weeks… surely you two must have shared more than just a few words."

Despite Renard's piercing gaze, Nick remained calm. He couldn't let on that the last two weeks had actually been pure bliss, spending every second of it in the arms of the woman he loved more than anything.

"No, sir. She kept mostly to herself" he replied. "I think she just wanted the whole thing to come to an end so she could go back to her normal life."

"Yes, undoubtedly. Well, I wanted to thank you for your great work. And I'm sure Miss Schade strongly shares that sentiment."

Nick knew Renard was being insincere, but he still gave him a smile. 'Let the bastard think you're grateful for his praise' he thought.

"Welcome back, Nick."

"Thank you, sir" Nick said, getting up.

He walked out of the office, hoping he'd managed to fool his captain.

* * *

Renard angrily stared at Nick as he left his office and closed the door behind him. Nick had taken him for a complete fool. Little did he know that his secret was no longer safe… and neither was his precious Adalind. Renard bent down to unlock his desk's bottom drawer, and took out his burner phone to call his trusted henchman.

"It's me. I've got another job for you."

* * *

Adalind's day had been an absolute nightmare. After that useless medical appointment she'd been forced into, she'd been assigned, as expected, an important case for one of the firm's most prestigious clients. In regular circumstances, she wouldn't have minded the long working hours it entailed, but she now found it incredibly hard to concentrate because Nick was constantly on her mind. She'd caught herself daydreaming about him and the unforgettable moments they'd shared during the past two weeks. She'd tried to make up for lost time, but when it became clear she wouldn't get any more work done, Adalind packed up her belongings and left the office.

She used the firm's cab service to go back home, but requested a quick stop so she could get the latte she desperately needed after the day she'd just had.

"I'll be right back, Silas" she told the driver, shutting the passenger door shut.

She went inside the coffee shop and instinctively glanced towards the table she and Nick had sat at the two times they'd been there together. She then walked towards the barista at the counter to place her order.

"Hello, what can I get you?" she asked with a smile.

"Hi, I'd like a mocha latte please" Adalind replied.

"Sure thing, coming right up."

As she waited for the young lady to prepare her beverage, Adalind turned her attention back to her and Nick's table. Although it was empty, she could feel his presence, and it reminded her of their encounter that first day they'd met. She recalled how Nick had taken her hand and held it in his, as though they'd been long-time lovers. She remembered the butterflies she'd felt flutter in her stomach at the warmth of his touch. And how they'd almost kissed before she'd stopped him from setting her lips on fire with his. Adalind slowly turned her head back to face the barista and noticed she was staring at her.

"You know, that handsome guy I saw you with a few weeks ago came by today" she told her, sprinkling some cocoa on the frothed milk.

Adalind was taken aback for a moment; how did the barista guess she'd been thinking about Nick?

"I'm convinced he's smitten with you" she continued.

"What makes you believe that?" Adalind replied, blushing slightly.

"It was obvious, he couldn't keep his eyes off you. Are you two dating?"

Adalind didn't respond right away. She needed to be careful about who she talked to regarding Nick, just in case Sean had hired a private investigator to track her every movement. She resented him for taking this from her; she wanted nothing more than to shout out from the rooftops that she was in love with Nick, to be able to walk down the street holding his hand, without having to worry about who was watching them. But she couldn't. She had to remain quiet, pretend like she didn't love Nick… and it was killing her.

"No, we're not" Adalind said, feeling a tiny pinch in her heart as she did so.

"Oh, that's too bad… he's such a hottie. Are you sure you wanna take this to go?" the barista asked, handing her the lidded cup. "Maybe he'll stop by for another coffee and you guys could…"

"No, that's ok" Adalind interrupted her as she paid for her latte. "Thanks" she murmured before heading out.

She took a deep breath before she opened the passenger door of the cab, trying to swallow the tears that were threatening to spill out.

"Where off to now, Miss Schade?" the driver asked once she sat down on the seat behind him.

"Home… just take me home" she whispered.

* * *

Before he got out of his truck, Nick put on a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. He needed to take every measure necessary to avoid getting recognized considering Renard had most probably put someone on his tail. As he walked down the street on his way to Adalind's house which was a few blocks away, he kept looking around to make sure no one was following him. When he finally got to her porch, he knocked and patiently waited until he heard her slide the bolt and unlock the door.

"Hey" he whispered when he saw her beautiful face appear behind the door.

"Hello stranger" she responded with her gorgeous smile, grabbing him by the jacket and pulling him inside.

* * *

A few yards away, a dark hooded figure, lurking in the shadows, watched as Nick entered Adalind's home and shut the door behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Adalind threw herself at Nick, kissing him with burning desire. She had waited for this very moment all day, and now that it was finally here, all she wanted was to feel his arms around her.

"I missed you" she breathed, not taking her lips off his.

"I missed you too" he replied, tightening his arms around her waist.

She took off his cap and sunglasses, tossing them on the armchair. She then proceeded to remove his jacket and let it fall to the floor. Feverishly pressing her mouth on his, she guided him towards her bedroom and pulled him down on top of her as she lied down on the mattress. She began to unbutton his shirt and slid her hands inside, craving the feel of his warm skin under her palms. She sank further down onto the pillows on her bed, drowning in his arms. When he broke the kiss and lifted his head to look at her, his gaze was so intense it made her heart beat faster.

"So… how was it?" he asked after a moment.

"Magnificent… but you've left me wanting more" she whispered, her eyes moving down to his lips.

"No, I meant work" he replied with a faint smile.

"Oh, that… it was absolute hell. They gave me this big case to work on. You should've seen the massive pile of folders I had to sift through… I really miss our hotel room" she said with a pout.

"What about the medical assessment?"

"It was exactly what I told you it would be; countless useless questions about my mental and emotional state."

"Are you sure he was an actual doctor, not one of Renard's minions?" Nick continued.

"Doctor, male nurse… I didn't really pay much attention."

"Adalind…"

But she was done talking. She took his face in both her hands and kissed him, her lips burning against his. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off, revealing his toned chest. She felt his hands slide down to her waist and pull her shirt out of her skirt, lightly grazing her abdomen. She sat up to unbutton her shirt and took it off. Nick then moved his hands behind her back, unhooked her lacy bra, and removed it in one swift motion. As she slowly exhaled, he ran his moist lips down her neck, leaving her flesh tingling. He traced her collar bone with the tip of his tongue and rested his lips in the groove right above her breasts. Adalind gently ran her fingers in his soft hair and lifted his head up. He opened his eyes and tenderly gazed at her.

"I love you" he told her.

"I love you more" she whispered back.

"That's not possible" he replied.

He closed the gap between them and kissed her, pressing his forehead against hers. Slowly, he moved his hands down to her waist, unzipped her skirt and slipped it off. She helped him remove his pants and then his boxers, revealing his growing erection. Suddenly overcome with lust, she pushed Nick's shoulders and forced him to roll on his back, hungrily climbing on top of him. She slid her panties down and took them off as Nick watched her, fully aroused. She then spread her thighs open and bore down until she felt the hardened tip of his penis brush up against her vagina. A throaty moan escaped her mouth as she pushed her pelvis down and enveloped him with her warm, wet center. She began moving up and down, pressing her palms against his chest to steady her movements. The hot, slippery liquid quickly built up with each one of her strides, increasing the pleasurable sensation that was already rocking her insides. She felt Nick's thumb stroke her clitoris in fluid, circular motions, sending additional waves of pleasure flooding through her body.

"Oh Nick…" she moaned, tipping her head back.

She felt him grab her hips, his warm hands sliding downward. She lied back down on top of him, pressing her breasts against his chest. She pulled his face to hers as she rolled down on her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. As he continued to kiss her and explore the inside of her mouth with his tongue, he began to move faster inside of her, leading her closer to ultimate bliss, until the explosion finally spread through her entire body. Nick rolled on his back, out of breath, while Adalind climbed back on top of him. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

* * *

Nick caressed Adalind's naked back and softly kissed her forehead. His heart was still racing from their lovemaking. She raised her head to look at him, a faint smile spread across her lips. But her eyes were telling a different story; they were filled with sorrow.

"Talk to me, beautiful" he whispered, gently stroking her hair.

Her smile faded away entirely at the sound of his words.

"I'm sorry… is it too soon for nicknames?" he asked.

"No, not at all. I just…" she murmured, unable to complete her sentence.

He could sense she was struggling with something. The last thing he wanted was to press her for answers, but he simply could not bear to see her in any kind of pain.

"What happened?"

"Nothing…" she responded, lowering her gaze.

"Adalind" he said, lifting her chin with his finger. "Tell me."

"I want you."

"You've already got me…"

"No… I want all of you. Not just behind closed doors."

Nick sighed, feeling sick to his stomach. He knew exactly how Adalind felt because he longed for the same thing. As much as he enjoyed having her all to himself, there was one thing he wanted more: to be free to love her.

"I don't want to hide anymore" she said, describing his very own feelings.

He felt his chest tighten; Adalind's pain was his just as much as it was hers. It tore him up to see her this way, desperately craving the normalcy that had been stolen from them… because of him, because of who he was.

"I'm sorry… I wish things were different" he whispered, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Nick, this isn't your fault."

"Isn't it? It kills me inside to see you torn up because I can't hold your hand in public, or take you out on a date. I wish I could give you more… so much more. You deserve the moon and the sun, and every single star in between."

"I'd just settle for a stroll in the park… or dinner at a Chinese restaurant" she replied.

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"One day" he told her. "I promise."


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Adalind had been working all day on the major case that had been assigned to her at the law firm. She stared at the piles of paper scattered all over her coffee table and exhaled a long sigh. She was so exhausted that she could barely keep her eyes open. Between work and the events that had occurred in the last few weeks, the stress she had been under was evidently taking its toll on her. She was about to put everything away and call it a night when she heard a knock on her door. She quickly gathered all of her documents and put them in a manila folder. She then walked to the door and stood on her tiptoes to look through the peep hole. She smiled and opened the door.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey. I know we can't be seen out in public together… so I thought I'd bring the date to you" Nick said, holding up two large brown paper bags. "Miss Schade, would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked with a smile.

"I would love nothing more" she answered, grabbing one of the bags from his hands. "This smells delicious, is it Chinese?" she asked as she let him inside.

"Yeah, it's from this great little place on Northeast Broadway."

"I'm starving!" she exclaimed, opening the bag and removing the multiple take-out containers one by one to set them on the coffee table. "Ooh, are these dumplings with peanut butter sauce? God, I love these!"

* * *

Nick smiled as he watched Adalind grasp a dumpling with her chopsticks and stuff it in her mouth. He hadn't even taken his jacket off and there she was, sitting on the living room floor, already on her second dumpling.

He sat down next to her, reached for one of the containers on the coffee table, and opened it.

"Is that chicken fried rice?" she asked, hungrily eyeing his food.

"Yes, want some?" he replied, right as she grabbed the container out of his hands. "Did you eat at all today?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No… I was so busy with work I barely had time to breathe" she mumbled, her mouth full of rice.

"Ok, so when you're done with that, can I have it back? If there's any left..."

She looked at him, still chewing, then slowly handed him the rice back.

"Sorry… I'm a bad date, aren't I? Stealing your food like some crazed animal."

"It's all right… I mean, you did steal my heart, so you may as well take my food too" he responded with a smile.

She smiled back at him and offered him some of the dumplings she was still holding on her lap. He noticed a tiny bit of peanut butter sauce smeared just above her upper lip. He slowly leaned in and kissed her, licking the sweet sauce off her lip. She gazed up at him, her gorgeous blue eyes sparkling.

"Thank you" she whispered after a moment.

"For what?"

"For dinner, for being here… for trying to make this whole thing feel like normal… I know this isn't exactly the perfect relationship" she said, putting the box of dumplings on the table in front of her.

"It's perfect to me" he told her in a soft voice.

He leaned in and kissed her again as she placed her hand behind his neck and drew his face to hers. He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

"And this feels like anything but normal…" he murmured.

Adalind lifted her head to look at him. As she gazed into his eyes, Nick felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. Being with her made him feel alive, and every moment they spent together felt like a great adventure; even if it was just sitting on her living room floor, eating Chinese food.

"You better mean that in a good way" she said with a smirk.

"Absolutely" he replied, smiling back at her.

"Now… if you won't have any of these dumplings, I'm not gonna let them go to waste" she said, grabbing the container from the table.

"You can have them" he said, laughing. "I can just lick the sauce off your lips once you're done."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Adalind giggled.

"Yeah" Nick chuckled. "I really thought that if I put a blanket over my head when I went to sleep it would keep the bad dreams away; I was just a little kid, I didn't know any better."

"That's cute" she said, drinking a sip of wine.

"What about you? Any cheesy childhood memories?" he asked.

"Not as innocent as that one, that's for sure" she said, staring at the burgundy liquid in her glass.

"Wanna tell me about it?" he asked, sliding closer to her.

Adalind looked at him, debating whether or not to tell him about the single moment of her childhood that had scarred her for life. But the reassuring look in his eyes convinced her she could trust him with her secret. She put the wine glass down on the coffee table.

"You were trying to keep the nightmares away… mine became a reality" she whispered.

Nick put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll never forget it… the day I became a monster."

"Adalind…"

"No, it's ok… I've learned to accept it with time. But when it first happened, it terrified me. I had no idea what had taken over my body. When I saw my reflection in the mirror I almost passed out from the fright. But then my mother explained what was happening, and why. And later she warned me about others…"

"You mean Grimms?"

She raised her head to look at him.

"Yeah… I was taught to fear your kind. But then I met you…" she trailed off, her eyes stinging from the tears that were beginning to form in them.

Nick lifted her chin with his finger and slowly leaned forward to kiss her. His lips instantly soothed her.

"So…" he said after a moment. "Why haven't you woged since the first day we met? Is this your way of protecting me?"

"You don't know what a Hexenbiest is capable of."

"Maybe not… but I know you would never hurt me" he whispered, cupping her cheek.

"That is the last thing I would ever do. I'm sorry..."

"Never apologize for who you are" he told her. "You are the strongest woman I have ever known. When we met, you were vulnerable because of me. You realized I was a Grimm, but you didn't let it darken your heart… it remained whole. Adalind, there's so much goodness in you."

"Because of you…" she replied.

Nick bent down to kiss her again. She placed her hand behind his neck, drawing him closer. She felt so grateful to have him there with her; and she wanted to show him just how much.

"Wait, we forgot something" he breathed.

"What?" she asked, her lips still pressed on his.

"The fortune cookies…"

"Are you serious? Now?" she whispered.

"Yes" he answered, breaking the kiss.

She glanced up at him, a puzzled look on her face. But after a brief moment, she couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

"You're incredible; never has a man turned me down for a fortune cookie" she chuckled.

"Who said I was turning you down? I just want to uncover what the Chinese see in my future" he said with a smile.

"Fine" Adalind replied as she picked up both fortune cookies from the coffee table and handed him one.

She unwrapped hers and broke it in half, pulling out the tiny piece of paper which was most likely going to tell her she would be hungry again in an hour.

"The fortune you seek is in another cookie" she read. "Haha, very funny."

Nick proceeded to unwrap his own cookie and cracked it open. He silently read his fortune and looked up at her, a smile on his lips.

"So what does it say?" she asked.

But he didn't respond; instead, he handed her the piece of paper. She took it from him and read it; ' _You can stop searching; the love of your life is right here before you'._ She raised her head back up to look at Nick; he was staring at her, his eyes sparkling.

"So I guess my fortune was right after all…" she said, placing her hand on his chest.

"I love you Adalind" he whispered.

"I love you" she murmured, pulling him towards her so she could kiss him.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Adalind had spent the last few days working from home. She had told her boss she had fallen ill to explain her absence, but in reality, she just couldn't bring herself to go to the office; she needed to be home… a place where she could feel enveloped in Nick's presence, even if he wasn't physically there with her. She knew she'd eventually have to go back, but for the moment, she felt better… safer.

She had just turned off her laptop when she heard the doorbell. She walked out of the spare room she used as her home office and headed towards the entrance. She looked through the peephole and noticed it was a delivery man, holding a large cardboard envelope. She opened the door and stepped out to greet him.

"Miss Schade?" the man asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I've got a delivery for you, please sign here" he told her, handing her a terminal with a stylus attached to it.

"Thank you" she said, taking the envelope from him.

"Have a wonderful evening" he told her as he turned around and left.

She closed the door and slowly walked back to her office. As she sat down on her swivel chair, she read the label on the envelope and instantly knew it had been sent by her office.

"Great" she murmured. "More paperwork."

She pulled on the tab and tore the strip to open the envelope. As expected, there was a manila folder inside, labeled with the client's name from the case she was working on. She didn't bother to open it and just tossed it on the desk with a sigh. She was about to throw the large envelope in the recycling bin when she noticed a smaller, unmarked and sealed envelope sitting at the bottom. She took it out and carefully slit it open. She removed the letter, unfolded it, and started to read through it. At first, she assumed the document pertained to the case. However, she soon realized it had nothing to do with it. She didn't quite understand what was written on the sheet until she recognized one of the terms amid the others; and then, her heart stopped.

"Oh my God…" she breathed.

Before she could make sense of what she had just discovered, a loud knock on the door startled her. She quickly folded the letter and inserted it in the manila folder on her desk. She made her way back to the front door and saw through the peephole that Sean was standing on her porch, a severe look on his face. Against her better judgement, she unlocked the bolt and opened the door.

"Hello Adalind, may I come in?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Why?" she replied, folding her arms across her chest as she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"It's been a while, I thought we'd catch up" he responded, stepping forward despite Adalind blocking the entrance to her home.

"We can talk out here" she snapped.

"I really believe this matter should be discussed behind closed doors."

She shot him a cold stare. 'So I guess he's figured out the next part of his plan' she thought.

"Let me in" he said, moving forward again.

She stepped backwards, reluctantly letting him into her home, and shut the door. She turned around to face him, dreading the reason behind his visit.

"What do you want?" she spat in an irritated tone.

"Is that your way to make your guest feel welcome?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"No one said you were welcome here" she uttered.

"Very well, if this is the way you want to play it…"

"This isn't a game" she interrupted him, a flash of anger firing in her eyes.

"Are you certain about that? Because I get the distinct feeling I am being played for a fool" he replied angrily.

Adalind slowly moved away from the door as Sean started to advance towards her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out about your dirty little secret?"

"What secret?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"Your torrid love affair with the Grimm" he seethed through his teeth.

Adalind's eyes widened in shock; her relationship with Nick had been exposed… by the worst person possible. 'He must have hired someone to follow me… or Nick' she thought. That's how he'd found out about them. It didn't matter anymore; their secret was finally out. And now, they'd be forced to face the consequences… however deadly they may be. But she would die before she'd let anything happen to Nick.

"How long have you been lying to me?" Sean continued in an accusatory tone.

"Since the first day" she said. "I met Nick before you even gave me this mission to get the key from his aunt."

"So you've known he was a Grimm from the start? And you didn't tell me?"

"Why does that even matter?"

"Because you're a Hexenbiest!" he shouted. "Or have you forgotten you're nothing but a witch?"

"Shut up!" she cried. "Don't you dare pretend to know who I am!"

"I don't have to pretend. I know exactly what you are… does Nick?"

"You leave him alone" she warned him.

Sean started to laugh but his facial expression painted a different story. He wasn't amused at all; he was livid.

"Adalind, dear… he's a Grimm. Once he finds out what really lies beneath the surface, you're as good as dead. Now… where's the key?" he murmured.

"He doesn't have it" she lied.

"You're lying!" he yelled, losing his patience. "Just as you did about everything else! Your mission was to obey my orders, not to fall in love with the Grimm… you've left me no choice."

She suddenly heard a muffled noise behind her, but before she could turn around, she felt a powerful hand grab her by the shoulders. The unknown intruder quickly put a cloth over her mouth, preventing her from screaming for help. She tried her best to fight him off, but the chemical smell emanating from the cloth was overwhelmingly strong. She felt herself start to woge, but it was already too late.

'Nick…' she thought right before everything faded to black.

* * *

Renard watched as Adalind's body went limp, until she was completely unconscious. He still couldn't believe it had come to this. He had relied on her for so many missions in the past, but it was now clear she couldn't be trusted anymore. Adalind had crossed to the other side of the battle lines; she had become the enemy.

"Bring her to the car" he told his minion. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Make sure no one sees you."

His henchman lifted Adalind in his arms and headed for the back door. Renard decided to search the house, just in case Nick had given Adalind the key. One after the other, he went through each drawer, but the key was nowhere to be found. He had made up his mind to leave empty-handed when a sheet sticking out of one the folders on Adalind's desk caught his attention. He slid the sheet out and read its content, until he ultimately found what he was looking for.

"I've got you now" he whispered as an evil smile spread across his face.

He crumpled the letter up into a ball, threw it in the trashcan underneath the desk, and walked out of the house.


End file.
